


[DARKER]

by PandoraButler



Series: Fifty Shades of Phantomhive [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 50 shades of grey darker, M/M, NSFW, adrian crevan is the undertaker, basically the same as what happened in the book except vincent is christan grey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: After the cruel break up with a certain Mr. Phantomhive, Adrian is thriving (not really) and trying his best to accept Vincent's wishes. When Diedrich comes to him with a plan, he jumps for joy at the misery Vincent is going through without him. It is then that he makes a decision: he will get Mr. Phantomhive back.
Relationships: Vincent Phantomhive & Undertaker, Vincent Phantomhive/Undertaker
Series: Fifty Shades of Phantomhive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694851
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

It's been years since the _incident_ with the glorious Mr. Phantomhive. Days of agonizing crying, eating ice cream, and watching terrible romantic dramas. Okay, maybe not. It's been a few months...weeks? Okay, stop looking at him like that with your hands on your hips. Yes. You guessed it. Adrian has only barely survived three days without the glorious Mr. Phantomhive. But, today is the day all of his mourning is put to rest. He has to get with the program and start working with the new and improved Mr. Phantomhive: Sebastian Michaelis. 

Okay, okay, I know what you're thinking... Adrian is totally going to crush on his new boss because he happens to have all of the same qualities as the esteemed Mr. Phantomhive. The sexy voice, the handsome face, the money.

You're absolutely right. Adrian is a hoe for a certain type of man. Mr. Michaelis might just be Phantomhive 2.0 but he has one thing going for him that Vincent didn't: he is tall. He is taller than Adrian, not by much, but the height is glorified just a bit since Adrian is known to slouch. 

So the first day at work has done a number of things for him. He is distracted by settling into a new job. He is even more distracted by the fact that his boss is such a looker. And, not once has Mr. Phantomhive or the _incident_ crossed his mind. Not once...not one time...okay so he still sobbed when he was alone in the bathroom but is that really such a bad thing? 

"I really need to learn some makeup tricks from Grell," Adrian muttered, staring at the redness under his eyes in the mirror. "This sucks." 

"Mister Crevan," the devil himself wearing a beautiful (nearly skin tight) suit appeared in the doorway. Adrian shivered, remembering how Mr. Phantomhive used to call him that. 

"Adrian is fine," he squeaked out. "Please don't call me that, it makes me feel old," he said, placing a cold and wet paper towel to his eye. Maybe this would settle the redness a bit...or at least make it feel as if his eyes weren't about to catch flame. And no, it didn't make him feel old, but it did make him remember better times and he couldn't go through that again. 

"Then, feel free to call me Sebastian," he smiled. Smiled. Actually. A smile that didn't seem as if he was hiding a single thing. A genuine smile. Who would've thought that possible? If Mr. Phantomhive had just opened up a bit about his goddamn feelin- No. Adrian. Stop. You are most definitely not going to cry in front of your new boss. Shut the fuck up brain. 

"Well, Sebastian, is there something you need?" Adrian wanted so much to politely tell him to fuck off so he can go back into the stall and cry in peace but he just couldn't get mad at that face for too long. It was practically Vincent's face after all. 

"No, no, not particularly," Sebastian shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You've been a bit out of it all day. Is something wrong?" Ha. Is something wrong? You mean like the fact that Adrian just lost the love of his life a mere three days ago type wrong? Ahaha, Adrian don't sob. Don't to it. 

"No, everything is fine, thank you," Adrian forced a smile and brushed by Sebastian to exit the bathroom. He grabbed his things, bit his lip, and managed to get all the way down the elevator and out of the building before bursting into tears again. Fuck this bullshit. Where is the nearest ice cream place? 

After eating his feelings in ice cream, once again, he managed to get home to his apartment. Grell was gone for the time being, off in who knows where with who knows who (William, of course) so it was just him and his feelings (ice cream) and terrible TV (Netflix). Adrian stripped majestically, as any typical magical girl, and placed some nice comfy pj pants on before plopping down in front of a delectable screen to turn his brain to mush. He was just about to press play when his doorbell rang. 

"Whomst've?" Adrian grumbled, getting out of the comfortable position he'd _just_ found and went to the door. 

"Mr. Crevan?" Diedrich's voice is uncertain through the door. Adrian undid the lock and opened it, forgetting about the fact that he didn't have real clothes on, just some pj pants. 

"Diedrich?" 

"Uhm," Diedrich looked around, trying to find words, a light blush appeared on his cheeks but he eventually did find Adrian's eyes at some point. Returning to his stern-demeanor, Diedrich bows. "Please don't give up on Mr. Phantomhive." 

"What?" Adrian blinked. 

"Please don't gi-"

"No, I heard you but..." Adrian sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Why don't you just come inside and we will talk, okay?" He opened the door up wide and wandered over to his couch, plopping down. "What's this about?"

Diedrich closed the door behind him and stood in front of Adrian awkwardly. "Mr. Phantomhive hasn't been himself since what happened. Or, it's more accurate to say that he has reverted back to a previous version of himself..." Diedrich sighed. "It's obvious he cares for you but won't allow himself to open up after your confession." 

"So he has work to do, what does that have to do with me?" Adrian crossed his arms, trying to act as cold as he could muster. In reality, the fact that Vincent was broken up at all made his heart leap. Maybe there was a chance. A small chance. 

"You don't know what you have until you've lost it," Diedrich raised his finger. "So, I ask again, please don't give up on him..." 

"What am I supposed to do? I have a new job and I'm supposed to go see Ronald's show. I don't have the time to go stop by and beg him to take me back," Adrian shrugged. 

"A show?" Diedrich grabbed Adrian's shoulders and shook him lightly. "Wonderful! Perfect! Thank you so much!" Diedrich rushed out the door without further explanation. Adrian tried his best to get back into that comfortable position... but it was no use. He kept thinking about that entire interaction. 

...

 **From:** Vincent Phantomhive  
 **Subject:** Tomorrow  
 **To:** Adrian Crevan

Dear Mister Crevan, 

It has come to my attention that there is a gallery opening for your friend. Considering the fact that you probably haven't had the chance to get a new car and it's a long drive... I would be more than happy to take you to said gallery opening. The choice is entirely yours. 

Please let me know within a timely manner. 

Vincent Phantomhive  
The Funtom Company

Adrian stared at the email on his screen and wiped his eyes a few times. Was this real? Is this some sort of prank by the gods? He squinted, wiped his eyes again, and blinked a few times. "What kind of crazy bullshit did Diedrich have to go through to get him to write this? My angel, my darling sweet baby angel, Diedrich, I love you," Adrian blew a kiss towards the window knowing full well it would never reach him. 

Adrian neglected to think of all of the obvious issues here. He didn't bother to question how Vincent got his email address or even that he knew about his current car situation. All he cared about is the potential to see him again. A wonderful gift from the universe that brought a tear to his eyes. 

"No, Adrian, relax," he slapped the sides of his face and wrote back a reply. Short. Cold. To the point. He was going to take Diedrich's words to heart about not knowing what you have until you lost it. Time to make Vincent feel the pain of his own decisions. 

The day goes by painfully slow but once again, Adrian was faced with pj time, ice cream, and miserable romantic dramas. "Why don't they just fuck and get this over with?" he threw the pillow at the screen, knowing full well life isn't that simple. If he could just fuck and make up with Mr. Phantomhive already that would be a dream come true but he can't be that easy. Not yet, at least. He needed to make sure Vincent didn't ever try to force him away again. 

Adrian closed his eyes and remembered the scene. Vincent's tortured face. His unwillingness to accept love. He didn't seem to want Adrian to leave but he still pushed him away. "Tomorrow, I just have to make it until my wonderful fake date with the esteemed Mr. Phantomhive." 

...

"You're certainly looking chipper, do you have a beautiful date tonight?" Sebastian stopped by Adrian's desk on his way out. 

"Hm, well, something like that," Adrian shrugged. "Not quite a friend but not necessarily a complete ex either."

Sebastian chuckled. "Sounds complicated. Hey," his eyes lit up as if he'd had a terrible idea, "a few of us are grabbing a drink tomorrow, would you like to come? You've had a stellar first week. You should celebrate," he clapped his hands together and his head tilted to the side ever so slightly as he smiled. Hm, drinks with the handsome boss that looks a bit too much like Vincent? Is that even a good idea? Considering the last time Adrian went out drinking... things could get out of hand. 

Adrian grabbed what little of the things he brought with him to work that day and walked towards the elevator. Sebastian followed. "Well? What do you say?" 

"I'll think about it?" Adrian gave an honest answer. "It's been a rough week, you know? I kind of just want to do nothing." 

"That's fair." 

The elevator doors opened and Vincent Phantomhive was standing with his back leaned up against the wall in the reception area. Picture perfect. That same tendency to wear blue vests hadn't changed. He looked up and glanced at Sebastian before maintaining eye contact with Adrian. He didn't smile. No semblance of goodwill anywhere in his eyes. 

"See you tomorrow," Sebastian lightly placed his hand on Adrian's shoulder and walked off in a direction away from Vincent. That was probably for the best. 

"Mister Crevan," Vincent greeted, opening the door and gesturing for Adrian to go first. He hadn't even pretended to smile. No facade in the slightest. Diedrich was right, he really did lose it.

The two made it to the car and Vincent opened the door then too. Diedrich was in the front seat, acting as a chauffeur. Vincent got in beside Adrian. He crossed his arms, legs, and looked straight ahead, not saying a word. The silence was unbearable. Adrian stared at him more closely. He looked at his tidy appearance. It really looked as if he was completely fine, except for the fact that his face screamed murderous intentions. 

"Who was that?" he asked, referring to Sebastian. 

"Who was who?" Adrian answered, pretending to be ignorant. 

"You know who," Vincent replied. Normal Vincent would've said something about that smart mouth of his or replied with a sort of dark joke. Adrian had a lot of work to do. 

"That is my boss, Sebastian." 

"I see, and how are you? With your new job and all?" he asked but his voice didn't seem as if he was very interested, just like he was told to ask these things so he did. Must be Diedrich's doing. 

"As best as I can be, I suppose, what about you?" Adrian stared at Vincent's eyes. The faint touches of makeup must be hiding bags. "You look like you haven't slept in days." 

"Well, that's because I haven't," Vincent snapped, finally turning to look at Adrian. 

Adrian relaxed, "Ah, finally, you're looking at me." Vincent's eyes widened ever so slightly but that was all of the reaction Adrian was going to get from him. "So, how are you? Pleased with your decision, I presume? Is that why you haven't slept? Because you're so delighted by your choices, aren't you?" Adrian returned the cold gaze. He could play mean too. 

"Wha-" 

Adrian grabbed Vincent's face and pulled him to him. "You shut up and let me talk you rich sexy bastard." Vincent pressed his lips into a firm line. Both of their breaths mingled and hastened, clearly attraction was still there. "You can play the victim all you want but you did this to yourself. You're the one that pushed me away not the other way around. Don't act like you have a reason to be sorry for yourself." Adrian let go of Vincent's face, allowing him to sit up straight once again. 

He instantly regretted saying that. Just because Vincent was fighting some sort of internal war with himself didn't mean Adrian had to be that harsh. It could be the lack of sleep or the fact that Vincent wasn't himself. But his eyes watered and he sobbed into his hands. His shoulders shaking. Diedrich glanced in the rearview mirror, shocked to say the least, and Adrian remained frozen, unable to do a single thing. Crying Vincent Phantomhive was not listed in the manual of how to deal with rich bastards. 

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "You're right, I'm sorry," he apologized. He took the handkerchief out of his pocket and tried to fix his face and the snot escaping his nose. He sighed, retreating into himself, returning to the cold and dead Mr. Phantomhive. The tears wiped away his makeup. Adrian didn't realize how bad the sleep issue truly was. Vincent reached into the pocket of the chair in front of him. Oh, of course, the esteemed Mr. Phantomhive would always have an emergency kit to hide the true nature of his chaotic self. 

"You need to sleep." 

"Impossible." 

"I mean it." 

"Do you now?" Vincent looks at his reflection in the window and applied his makeup. 

"I don't want to fight with you, Vincent. I just want you to be healthy." Adrian conveniently left out the bit where he wanted Vincent back but he would get to that point eventually. 

"But, nothing has changed, Mister Crevan. I'm still just as fucked up as I've always been. Three days. Three months. Three years. No matter the time, one of these days I could end up fucking you up too and there would be no coming back from that." 

Adrian opened his mouth to say something but Diedrich shook his head. He closed his mouth, silent for the rest of the drive. 

...

"Hello and welcome to Ronald Knox's show," a woman smiled and handed the two pamphlets. Vincent's business smile returns to him as he takes the thin collection of paper. Adrian looked around, wondering where Ronald is, and sighed. 

"I guess we should just appreciate the art," Adrian suggested. He turned towards Vincent, only to see some big breasted red lipstick wearing woman hanging off of his shoulder. Excuse me, bitch, what the fuck? How is Mr. Phantomhive still a ladykiller when he clearly isn't doing so hot? The world is cruel. 

Adrian, feeling neglected and awkward, walks around looking for Ronald. That bitch can go fuck Vincent if she wants. It doesn't bother him at all. Nope. You try getting turned on by his sadistic side. I'll bet you'll run you fuckin' bitch. Adrian finds his one true love: free food, and makes a plate of cheese and crackers. He shoved some cheese cubes into his mouth and sighed. 

"Adrian!" Ronald beamed. "I'm so glad you're here!" 

"Glad to be here," he returned the smile. 

"I can't stay and chat, sorry, lots of reporters asking questions. But, I'm still really glad you're here!" Ronald gave Adrian a good hearty hug and walked off to answer some questions. 

"Still as affectionate as always," Vincent's voice made Adrian jump. He looked to his side to see Vincent holding a glass of white wine. 

"Is that even up to your standards?" 

"Absolutely not, rarely is at these sorts of events," Vincent swirled the glass in his hand and took another sip. The two wandered around staring at photos. Adrian munching on cheese and Vincent trying his best to remain as pleasant as possible. Adrian could still sense his dark aura of glares and lack of sleep. 

"He is honestly quite the photographer," Vincent reluctantly admitted once he turned the corner. Adrian, about to ask why, also turned the corner to see a bunch of portraits of him. Goddamnit. That bastard. What the fuck? When did he even have time to take all of these? Adrian squinted, clearly not amused. 

"I suppose it is foolish of me to believe I am the only one," Vincent admitted. He handed his glass to Adrian. "Excuse me for a moment," he said, heading to the reception area. His business smile and false animated enthusiasm caused the lady to grin. He pulled a credit card out of his wallet.

"Oh no," Adrian internally sobbed. "He totally bought one." 

Mr. Phantomhive returned to Adrian's side and took the glass out of his hand. "Thank you." 

"Which one did you get?" 

"Take a guess," Vincent, for the first time that evening, showed a bit of real emotion with a smirk. 

"Hm," Adrian walked around and looked at each of the portraits before pointing to one where he is slightly sensual. "This one?" 

"I wonder," Vincent sort of chuckled and took another sip from his glass. 

"Will you just tell me?" 

"I bought all of them." 

"What?" Adrian blinked. 

"You heard me." 

"That can't be right." 

"Would you like me to show you the receipt?" 

"You're a perverted asshole," Adrian grumbled, shoving another cheese cube in his mouth. "Where are you even going to put all of these?" 

"I can't argue with that assessment. You already know how much of a 'perverted asshole' I am," Vincent sighed. "As for where I'll put them, well, only my bedroom would do," he chuckled a bit more this time upon seeing Adrian's shocked expression. "I'm kidding, or am I? You'll have to find out on your own." 

"Are you inviting me into your bedroom, Mr. Phantomhive?" Adrian muttered by his ear. 

Vincent blinked before shaking his head. "I apologiz-" Vincent swayed from side to side, nearly losing his balance completely. The glass fell from his hand, Adrian managed to catch it. 

"We're leaving." 

"We haven't even been here that long. Have you seen everything you wa-" 

"We're leaving," Adrian spoke sternly and grabbed Vincent's arm, dragging him back to the car. Diedrich was leaning up against it, scrolling through his phone. 

"Done so soon?" 

"Take us to the nearest hotel, this man needs to sleep," Adrian shoved Vincent into the car and got in on the other side. 

"That's not necessa-" Vincent tried to prolong this event as long as he could. He didn't want to wake up tomorrow and never see Adrian again. This event was Diedrich's suggestion...he wanted to make it last as long as possible. Sleep or no sleep. 

"Drive," Adrian slammed the door shut, ordering Diedrich. 

"Well, do as he says, I clearly cannot persuade him otherwise," Vincent waved toward Diedrich and the car was now in motion. Nearest hotel, here we go. 

Fuck. Wait what?

Nearest hotel?

Adrian's mind swarmed with all of the things that could go wrong here. First, being in a closed space with not one but two other men. Second, he totally just ordered Vincent around just then wasn't that going to come back to bite him. Third, hotel...Vincent...bed...the things only late-night wet dreams are made of and Adrian had a lot of pent up energy from his heartbreak cry-fest. 

The nearest hotel wasn't that far away. Adrian stepped out of the car and opened Vincent's door while Diedrich took care of all the room's particulars. Vincent stood up, unable to really stand up, and fell into Adrian. 

"Alrighty," Adrian picked up Vincent and slung him over his shoulder. "If you can't walk this'll have to do." 

"Please put me down." 

"Can you walk? No. So shut up." 

"Were you always this upfront and bossy? When did you even get strong enough to pick up someone?" 

"I'm not strong, you're just lighter than you look. Have you been keeping up with your daily exercise routines?" 

"It's been three days, not three years..." 

The married couple-like bickering continued all the way to the room. Adrian plopped Vincent down on the bed and pointed at him. "Sleep." 

"You say that but it's not like I can really just fall asleep," he glanced at Diedrich for some assistance.

"Don't look at me," Diedrich threw his arms up into the air. "I tried to tell you over and over again to sleep. Maybe you'll listen to Mr. Crevan." 

Vincent's eyes drift toward Adrian. "Do you hate me?" he asked. 

"Oh, yes, I hate you so much that I was concerned for your well-being and dragged you to a hotel room to force you to take care of your health," Adrian rolled his eyes. Vincent, in his tired state of being only heard 'Yes, I hate you so much.' 

"So, you do hate me then?" 

Adrian looked to Diedrich, who shrugged. "This fucking rich delirious asshole bastard with a sexy face..." Adrian slapped the sides of his cheeks and took a deep breath. He walked towards the side of the bed and hovered over Vincent. He grabbed Vincent's shirt collar and pulled him up, forcing him into a kiss. Vincent groaned, lifting his hand to run it through Adrian's hair. He returned Adrian's heated mess of a kiss with just as much desire and violent need. 

He pulled away and dropped Vincent back onto the bed. "Go. To. Sleep." Vincent nodded reluctantly and closed his heavy eyelids, falling asleep instantly. 

"Fucking finally," Adrian plopped down next to him and gestured for Diedrich to join the pile. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" 

"Absolutely not but you aren't going to sleep on the floor so at least enjoy Mr. Phantomhive while you have the chance." 

"If you insist..." 


	2. Chapter 2

Vincent opened his eyes to see Adrian holding him tightly. He immediately pushed him away, causing them both to fall on the ground. Vincent hadn't realized that Diedrich was behind him and ended up landing on a rather unpleasant cushion. He should've thought this through better instead of allowing his brain to react without warning. 

"That wasn't what I was expecting to wake up to," Adrian groaned and stood up. "But, at least you slept." 

"Excuse me?" Vincent crossed his arms and shot Adrian a glare. 

"Someone is grumpy." Adrian resisted the urge to ruffle Vincent's hair. "We have to start driving though or I won't make work tomorrow," he scratched the back of his neck. 

"Just call out sick, I'm sure your boss would understand," Vincent sighed. 

"Why would I call out sick for you?" 

"Ah," Vincent neglected to think about the small fact he wasn't in a relationship with Adrian anymore. Wake up beside him one time and you forget tiny details like that. "Right, apologies." Vincent ran his hand through his hair. "I've missed you, really missed you...but you are absolutely correct. Nothing has changed. I'm turning myself into a victim and I'm the one that pushed you away. I'm just not the right person for you..." 

"Yes, you are." 

"No, Mister Crevan, I'm not." 

Adrian picked up Vincent by his shirt collar and pushed him into the wall. "Will you let me fucking decide that?" 

"Is this going to become a trend, Mister Crevan?" Vincent's head lulled to the side as he stared into Adrian's eyes. "I'm not fighting back because I think an assertive you could be quite sexy but please don't forget I know quite a bit about how to get out of these situations." Vincent reached forward and grabbed Adrian's crotch, holding it tightly. Adrian, needless to say, he was surprised, let go of Vincent instantly. Vincent kicked the back of his knee, he fell backward, and now the handsome man was pinned to the ground. Diedrich held his hands over his mouth while he sat in the corner, watching silently. He, like anyone else, enjoyed a good show. 

"You look well, Mister Crevan," Vincent moved some of Adrian's hair out of his face and moved his hand down.

"Appearances can be deceptive. I feel like the sun has set and not risen for five days." 

"Shouldn't that be a good thing? For a vampire like you?" Vincent chuckled and grabbed Adrian's chin. Adrian was perfectly still under the only man he had ever loved. This wasn't the time to get horny. Or, maybe it was the perfect time. No. He had work tomorrow. Or, today? What time was it?

"I have a proposition for you," Adrian blurted out.

"What?" 

"Let's have a relationship with no kinky fuckery." 

"Kinky fuckery?" Vincent repeated the words with humor in his voice. "I can't believe you said that." 

"No kinky fuckery. No matter how much I might enjoy it, you clearly can't handle yourself right now so let's just cut out the whole thing temporarily." 

"How long is 'temporarily'?" Vincent furrowed his brows, confused about everything Adrian was saying. 

"As long as it takes, I suppose." 

"For?" 

"For you to start to trust me, be honest about your messed up feelings, and communicate like a semi-normal person instead of an 'I'm fucked up in the head and I'm going to push you out' person. Well? Do you accept?" 

Vincent pondered for a moment. "I have needs..." 

"You also have a Diedrich for those, don't you?" Adrian pointed to the man in the corner. "I know all about that sob story and I don't like it. But, I suppose I can tolerate it for now as long as there isn't any romance involved. So, do you accept?" 

"I'm a selfish man. I've wanted you since you fell into my office. You're exquisite. I'm in awe of you. The list is endless and the thought of anyone else having you is like a knife twisting in my dark soul. I don't really have much of a choice in this matter. I must accept. Otherwise, I could end up murdering a few people from my lack of sleep. Which is, by the way, all your fault." 

"How is that my fault?!" 

"Classified information," Vincent sat up and crossed his fingers over his lips in an X. 

"What? You brought it up!" 

"Classified." 

"Tell me!" he whined. 

"Nope," Vincent stuck out his tongue. 

"Oh, and one more thing," Adrian raised his finger. "You can't touch me until you properly beg me for it," he smirked, poking Vincent's nose. 

"Wha-" 

Adrian placed his finger on Vincent's lips. "So that you start communicating with me. The problem you're having is your need to control someone, right? Well, I'm taking that away from you so you're going to have to learn how to cope, Mr. Phantomhive."

"Aren't you forgetting that I don't like to be touched?" 

"I wonder how long that'll last," Adrian snickered. "If you can't touch me are you going to take out all your frustration on Diedrich or are you going to let me touch you? Pick your poison, Mr. Phantomhive." 

"You're despicable," Vincent crossed his arms before looking down at his watch. "But, we also need to leave if you're going to get to work tomorrow." 

"When will I see you next?" Adrian asked as the two walked to the car. 

"Tomorrow?" 

"Ah, I can't, I have to go out drinking with my boss to celebrate my first week." 

"Is that so?" Vincent gripped his own arm tightly, clenching his teeth. 

"Oh, is someone jealous?" Adrian poked his cheek. Vincent flinched. "Better get used to it sometime, Mr. Phantomhive." Adrian patted his head, ruffled his hair, and a bunch of other annoying things.

"I'll just meet you at the bar, then." 

"If you insist." 

"I insist," he replied, fixing his ruffled hair and pouting ever so slightly. 


	3. Chapter Three

"Good morning, Adrian, you're looking radiant," Sebastian grinned as Adrian walked off the elevator. Ah, was that appropriate? Probably not. Bosses flirting with their coworkers can't be a good thing. This was bad. Pretty bad. Like, very bad actually. 

"Thank you, Sebastian. Good morning." Adrian ignored it, as he ignores all bad things. 

"Will you look over these for me before lunch?" Sebastian handed Adrian a pile of papers. "Thank you," he said, not really giving him an option. Well, that wasn't the best way to start off his workday. Adrian carried the stack to his desk and sighed, leaning back into the chair after he plopped down. 

The day was spent with Adrian mostly goofing off and emailing Vincent but he did actually do some of his work as well. Sebastian dropped by his desk toward the end, smiling. "You coming? The bar is across the street." 

"What's it called?" 

"Fifty's?" Sebastian pondered for a moment. "I think."

"Are you serious?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

Adrian shook his head and ignored the significance of the word. "Nothing, nothing, I'll join up with you in a second," he replied, texting the name of the bar to Vincent. Adrian briefly went into the bathroom to tidy up his appearance and then took the elevator down. After taking a step outside, a woman grabbed his arm. 

"Mister Crevan?" her voice soft. 

"Hello? And you are?"

"What do you have that I don't..." she muttered, staring at him. 

"Can I help you?" 

"No, sorry, I just wanted to get a good look at you..." she moved her arm to adjust her hair and her shirt rode up to reveal a soiled bandage around her wrist. That doesn't look like a good sign. She looked as if she hadn't slept, eaten, or anything else for a number of days. "Good day, Mister Crevan," she nodded and turned to walk away. 

"Talk about strange," Adrian tried his best to ignore the encounter as he crossed the street to get into the bar. Sebastian waved him down and the drinking party began. Adrian refused to drink an ounce, however, he learned his lesson after last time. 

"You're doing so well, Adrian," Sebastian smiled, getting a bit too close. Adrian screamed internally, not wanting to upset him in any way but also not really wanting to endure this. 

"Thank you?" he replied, swearing to himself that Sebastian just got this close to everyone, not Adrian specifically. His boss wasn't interested in him. Absolutely not. No. Can't be happening. 

Adrian could feel Vincent before he saw him. That delectable specimen of a man walked right over and smiled at Sebastian in a not-so-friendly way. "Sebastian, this is Vincent." 

"Hello," Vincent was a little too sweet with his greeting. 

"Hello." Adrian could've sworn those red eyes gleamed in the bar's lighting. "Would you like to join us for a drink?" he offered. Adrian glanced to Vincent, hoping he'd say no. 

"I apologize, but Adrian and I have places to be," Vincent nodded and gestured for Adrian to follow him out the door. 

"Bye, see you Monday," Adrian waved, following Vincent out. 

"Is your boss good at his job?" 

"Why do you care?" 

"Because he clearly wants into your pants, Mister Crevan." 

"Again, why do yo- Oh, I see what this is about," Adrian smirked. "You're jealous that some other guy is after me and gets to see me every day while you have to send risque emails and plan out ways to see me," Adrian poked Vincent's cheek. 

"He better keep his hands off of you," Vincent growled. 

"You mean like you have to?" Adrian's smirk increased. 

"I will kick him to the sidewalk. That is a promise, Mister Crevan. Don't test me." 

"You can't possibly have that kind of powe-" Adrian stopped his sentence and thought about it. No, actually, Mr. Vincent Phantomhive had all the money in the world, of course, he had that kind of power. "You bought that company, didn't you? The one I'm working at?" 

"Hm, who can say?" 

"Did you seriously just buy a company because someone you happen to fuck works there?" Adrian snapped. Vincent stopped walking and crossed his arms. He inhaled and exhaled before giving Adrian the most deadliest of glares. 

"Firstly, I haven't fucked you for a considerable amount of time. Secondly, I purchased the company because it was profitable and the most profitable one of its kind in the area. Thirdly, not everything has to deal with you. A considerable amount does, yes, but I do make decisions that don't entirely revolve around you, Mister Crevan." 

"You're still my boss now!" 

"Technically, your boss's boss's boss." 

"And I'm fucking my boss's boss's boss!" 

"We haven't fu-" Adrian slapped his hand over Vincent's mouth and grabbed his arm, keeping him silent until they returned to his apartment to continue this conversation in a less public space. Vincent licked his hand but that wasn't going to make him move it. 

"Nice apartment," Vincent stated, finally free of Adrian's hand over his mouth. 

"Would you like something to drink? Or eat?" 

"I think you know what I'd like to eat," Vincent smirked. 

"What a shame you can't though," Adrian returned the smirk. "Unless you'd like to get down on your knees and beg right now?" Vincent frowned. "Didn't think so." 

"You're despicable." 

"You're my boss's boss's boss." 

"So?" 

"Pretty sure there are rules against that." 

"I am the rules." 

"Not anymore, you're not," Adrian grabbed Vincent and pushed him up against the counter. "I make the rules now, Mr. Phantomhive," he licked his lips. "You're reaching your limit, aren't you? Of not being able to do terrible things with me?" 

"To you." 

"With me." Adrian pressed his hand to Vincent's clothed chest. "Feel free to tell me where you do like to be touched. Otherwise, I'll have to guess." 

"Mister Crevan..." Vincent looked up, trying his best to compose himself. A shadow cast itself over his face. This was going to be a bit more difficult considering Vincent's past. He knew that, of course, but he should've expected this to happen. 

Adrian raised his hands and took a step back. "Maybe we should find a sharpie and mark out the areas you're okay with?" Vincent didn't reply. 

"Vincent?" Still no answer. 

"Well, you know what they say, anticipation is the key to seduction, and right now, I'm really into delayed gratification," Adrian shrugged. "Vincent?" he waved his hand in front of Vincent's face. "Anyone home?" 

Vincent started stripping and grabbed the sharpie off of the table in the living room. He looked at himself, a bit confused, and scratched his neck with the back of the sharpie. "I guess he did hear me..." Adrian muttered. He sat on the couch and watched Vincent's inner turmoil. He was really starting to understand Vincent's obsession with control. This was very satisfying. 

"Should I touch you everywhere and you'll mark the places that are okay?" Adrian snickered. 

"That's a bit risky...but I don't see any oth- wait a minute what are you doing?" Adrian appeared behind Vincent and grabbed his sides. 

"Is this a no?" he moved his hands forward to his chest. "What about here?" he moved them down. "Or here?" He knelt down just a hair and licked the back of Vincent's neck. "Or here?" Vincent's breath hitched. Oh, must be getting closer in the right direction. "Feel free to tell me what exactly caused that reaction." 

"My...ear?" 

Adrian blew on Vincent's ear which caused him to squirm a bit. He nibbled on it which flushed Vincent's face. Vincent pointed to the base of his ear and down his neck, leaving a trail for Adrian to follow. Adrian licked the trail, leaving kisses afterward. Vincent shivered. Adrian undid the button of Vincent's pants and pulled them down, allowing them to fall to the ground. He turned to stand in front of Vincent. 

"Well?" 

Vincent frowned, his cheeks slightly red, and placed the palm of his hand on his forehead. "I don't know...it's not as easy as it sounds." 

"We've done this before," Adrian licked his lips and got on his knees, making sure his face was directly in front of Vincent's growing dick. 

"Maybe the thigh?" Vincent shrugged. 

"You're going to have to open up your legs a bit for that," Adrian grabbed Vincent's leg, causing him to lose balance. He lifted it and placed it over his shoulder. 

"What the fuck?" Vincent waved his arms trying to stay standing. 

"You're right, this probably isn't the best location. Grell might actually murder me. Let's go to my bedroom then?" Adrian pointed to the direction of his room. 

"Release my leg, heathen," Vincent moved to grab Adrian's hair but stopped, remembering the rule. 

"It's about communication, Vincent," Adrian grabbed Vincent's hand and placed it on his head. "You can touch me as long as you tell me what you're feeling. You won't get over yourself unless you talk about your hidden sadistic desires out loud. No sex on your end unless you beg though," Adrian snickered. "That's just something I'd like to see." 

Vincent didn't move his hand. "I want to pull your hair." 

"Why?"

Vincent grabbed Adrian's hair and pulled his head away from his leg so he could free it. "Because you're on thin fuckin ice," his eyes burned with a bit of rage. Mr. Big Bad Phantomhive was starting to lose his cool. Adrian simply laughed in the face of danger.

"Well, at least that's a start?" 

Vincent let go and picked up the sharpie he'd dropped at some point. He marked the base of his ear and neck. "This is idiotic at best," he muttered. 

"So you say, I'm enjoying it," Adrian grinned. Vincent frowned. Right. Thin ice. Okay. Adrian stood up and grabbed Vincent's shoulders, turning him in the direction of his bedroom. "Let's continue in a safe spot." 

"Now," Adrian closed his bedroom door and leaned up against it, his head tilting to the side and hair getting out of his face to reveal an eye. "What is it you want from me, Mr. Phantomhive?" 

"Weren't you going to test my thigh?" Vincent sat on the edge of the bed. Truth be told he felt a bit awkward about the space between his legs. He was the type to cross them while sitting and now Adrian was going to pull them apart. As a force of habit, he did start to cross them, but Adrian grabbed his legs before he could. He didn't take much time before spreading them as wide as possible and kissing Vincent's inner thigh. It felt weird more than anything. Not quite uncomfortable but not quite comfortable either. 

Adrian left kisses as he got closer to Vincent's crotch. He glanced up, noticing the flinch as he placed his mouth around it. "I don't remember you being this good but that could also be my desperate need for you kicking in," Vincent admitted. Adrian tried not to smirk. 

"You have to stop." 

Adrian scooted back and crossed his arms. "You're no fun," he pouted. He would've pushed Vincent a bit more but something about his tone made him listen. 

Vincent ran his hand down his face and sighed, trying very hard to maintain what little composure he had left. "I don't believe you realize the intensity of my feelings for you or how lacking in self-control I am." 

"That's what we're working on though," Adrian huffed. "You communicating how 'little self-control' you have." Vincent's eye twitched. That was new. Adrian didn't remember seeing that before. Exciting. 

"It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt," Vincent's eye twitched again, his eyes returning the shadow of before. Adrian shivered. 

"Getting hurt is kind of the point though, remember?" Adrian shrugged. 

"Until I wrap my hands around your throat and strangle you to death for how insufferable you are," Vincent's finger moved slightly and his eye twitched again but he managed to stay seated. 

"In that case, I would only have one way to respond," Adrian ran his hand through his hair and stared Vincent right in those perfect eyes of his. "Choke me harder, Daddy." 

Adrian could almost hear the final threads of Vincent's sanity snap right there. In one instant he was staring death in the face and then in the next, he was quite literally, staring death in the face. Vincent's hands were wrapped around his throat, face still had a calm rage to it. Amazing how that worked. Adrian could still breath but he also felt a bit of discomfort. 

"Fuck you and your suicidal tendencies," Vincent growled, holding Adrian's throat a bit tighter. 

"Please do." Adrian placed his hands on Vincent's arms sliding them up to Vincent's shoulders and pulled him down. Fuck control. Fuck waiting until Vincent begged. A guy could only wait so long. 

Needless to say, kissing someone who has their hands around your neck isn't the easiest of things. It does put a damper on the breathing aspect. Adrian could barely get a few breaths in but damnit, if he died kissing Vincent Phantomhive that was a good way to go (he'd rather die being fucked by him but, whatever, no death is perfect). 

Vincent released his neck finally and moved his hands to strip what remained of Adrian's clothing. This went against all of the rules they'd just made for each other but fuck that. Two horny boyos could only suppress horniness for each other for so long. That, and the readers are probably dying for something kinky to happen. There is a reason everyone loved the first installment of this weird fanfic series (hint: it wasn't fluff y'all wanted). 

Adrian was at a loss for words, especially when Vincent picked him up to place him on his bed. A stroke of sanity returned to Vincent when he realized... "Do you even have condoms?" 

"...oh fuck," Adrian cursed his entire existence. Of course he didn't have condoms or lube or any sexy toys! He hadn't expected to fuck anyone other than Vincent and especially not in his own apartment. What a mood killer. 

"That certainly is unfortunate," Vincent plopped down next to Adrian on the bed. 

"But Vinnie," Adrian whined, wrapping his arms around Vincent and complaining in his chest. "I really want you inside me.~" 

Vincent, shocked and honestly a bit disgusted by that oh so obvious change in character, replied "What the hell is 'Vinnie'?" because his mind deleted the rest of the sentence. It was too much for him to handle. The pitch, the tone, the hug, he couldn't deal with that. 

"Yeah, you're right that does sound a bit..." 

"Don't ever call me that again." 

"Aw, but why? _Vinnie_." 

"Are you always such a brat?" 

"Only when I'm horny and can't get fucked, I guess?" 


	4. Chapter 4

There is something odd about waking up in Vincent's arms. Not a bad situation but once Vincent woke up he would certainly not stay this way. Adrian looked up at him, admiring the view, and taking in the close contact as much as he could. "Don't leave me again," he muttered, holding himself back from clinging to Vincent tighter. 

"Okay," Vincent muttered, talking in his half-awake state. Adrian couldn't be sure if he was dreaming and said 'okay' in response to that, or if he actually heard what he'd said. Vincent sleeptalking didn't seem real. He didn't seem the type to sleep deeply enough for that. Unless...Adrian was just comfortable enough that he didn't need a guard up while sleeping? Somehow that also didn't seem right. 

Vincent's eyelashes fluttered open and he looked around, confused about the setting. He clearly wasn't used to sleeping in such an average place. The gears turned in his head and he looked down, understanding everything and memory returning. "Do you know what time it is?" he asked, sitting up and yawning. Yep. That should've been expected. Vincent 100% wasn't going to let Adrian hug him forever. 

The richest man in the world stood up and searched through Adrian's drawers. He grabbed a t-shirt and put it on, not really caring what was on it. Since Adrian was taller it automatically worked well enough as a boyfriend-shirt. Adrian blinked. Was this real? _The_ Vincent Phantomhive simply wearing a shirt and nothing else in _Adrian's_ home? The gods have blessed Adrian today. He burned the image in his mind. That collarbone. The way the shirt just barely covered everything it needed to. Oh, yes, good food. No, Adrian, don't get horny because you are lacking in condoms and trying to de-horny yourself yesterday was painful enough as it is. 

Vincent walked out of Adrian's room and into the kitchen. Nothing. Not really a single food item. "You have to take better care of yourself," Vincent stated. 

"Says you, Mr. I-don't-sleep." 

"That's...different." 

"Not exactly." 

"You're still upset about me buying the company aren't you?" Vincent sighed, closing the fridge. 

"That and the fact we didn't fuck." Adrian hadn't realized that he'd just followed Vincent out of his room without putting pants on. He promptly returned to his room and grabbed some pj pants. "If I quit and got a different job would you buy that company too?" 

"Probably." 

Adrian rolled his eyes. "That's a bit much, don't you think?" 

"I didn't expect us to actually see each other again so I was going to watch you from afar," Vincent opened the freezer to see an abundant amount of ice cream. Well, he could work with that. 

"That's...really depressing." 

"What's depressing is that we have to skip breakfast and go right to dessert," Vincent grabbed an ice cream carton and turned to face Adrian. 

"I'd rather hav-"

"I'm aware of what you'd rather have, Mister Crevan," Vincent smiled. "But it appears someone doesn't even know where his roommate keeps the hidden stash of condoms so we're going to have to improvise."

"What are you-"

"You have more than one pair of sheets, I presume?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Return to your room, Mister Crevan," Vincent gestured and searched for a spoon. He found one.

Adrian sat on his bed, not really processing what was going to happen, but plopped down on the mattress and stared at the ceiling, only to then feel a tie or something of the sort tying his hands to the back of his bed. What? Adrian looked at Vincent and watched as the male climbed onto the bed and sat on top of his legs. He had a bit of a childish grin on his face. Adrian hadn't seen that before. And then, he started eating ice cream in front of him. Pure evil. 

"I imagine your glaring at me means you want some," Vincent chuckled. 

"You don't have to imagine a thing. I'm starving." 

Vincent dips the spoon into the ice cream and brings it closer to Adrian, but just as it gets to his lips, he pulls it back and eats it again. Is this a new type of torture? Adrian frowned. "Can you stop teasing me already?" 

"Where would the fun in that be?" Vincent allowed Adrian a spoonful of ice cream only for it to be too big a serving and some spill out of his mouth. "Vanilla bean really is the best vanilla. You shouldn't let it go to waste like this," Vincent leaned down and licked the side of Adrian's face. His tongue stopped at his lips and Vincent refused to kiss him. 

"Is this your idea of payback because I said you couldn't touch me?" Adrian finally pieced the two and two together. 

"Good boy," Vincent patted Adrian's head. "You can use that brain of yours." 

"If I tell you that you can touch me are you going to actually touch me or are you going to complain about condoms aga-" Adrian's voice jumped about two octaves when the rest of the ice cream was placed on his chest (it was a small container to begin with and it was already half empty when Vincent started). Vincent placed the empty container and spoon on the nightstand and smirked. 

"That's cold," Adrian shivered as melting drops of ice cream grazed his nipples. 

Vincent leaned down and began to lick the ice cream off, sucking in places that made Adrian squirm. The contrast of warm lips and cold ice cream did a number on him. "Ahaha, Vincent...please..." Vincent refused to acknowledge that and continued. 

"Fuck-" Adrian's back arched a bit and he forgot about his hands being tied. "Can you just-" 

Vincent sat up and grabbed Adrian's chin, forcing his jaw down and his mouth to open. "You should stop talking and allow yourself to moan. It's much nicer that way." 

"For who, you?" Adrian's face flushed. 

"Indeed, like music," Vincent smirked. He'd already gotten most of the ice cream so he kissed Adrian, finally. The sweetness and lingering coldness of Vincent's mouth was shocking and pleasant. Vincent's hand moved down Adrian's chest and grabbed his cock. Adrian moaned, against his better judgment, inside Vincent's mouth. 

"You're mine," Vincent's lips grazed Adrian's as he spoke. Adrian couldn't get a reply in with Vincent's hand working wonders. And, just like that, there is a different type of cream on the sheets now (and in Vincent's hand, for that matter). 

Vincent undid Adrian's bonds and sat on the edge of the bed, back facing Adrian. He looked down at his hand and was about to go wash it but Adrian sat up and grabbed him. His body shaking lightly and his emotions taking over. He sobbed into Vincent's shoulder blades. "Please don't shut me out again. Don't leave me." 

He sighed, placing his (clean) hand on Adrian's arm. "I've never felt the way I felt when you weren't in my life, Adrian, and I would move heaven and earth to avoid feeling like that again," Vincent confessed. 

"Do you mean it?" Vincent was about to reply when Adrian licked the nape of his neck, moving up to his ear and biting it. He moved his hands down Vincent's sides, avoiding the center of his torso, and grabbed his crotch. 

"What the fu-" Adrian pushed Vincent into him, practically forcing him into his lap. With one hand he clutched Vincent's dick, causing him to let out the slightest of noises, and with the other he grabbed Vincent's chin, forcing it down, like Vincent had done to him earlier. 

"You're _mine_ , Vincent Phantomhive." Deep within himself, the darkest depths, a small hidden vault unlocked itself. A tiny Vincent popped out and gained control for the first time in his life. The same thing was true for Adrian. The two of them awakened different and quite startling feelings. 

Vincent had never belonged to anyone before, no one important anyway. He'd always done the owning. There was something lonely about the whole situation of it. Always satisfying others but never being satisfied, not really, because there was always a part of him that needed suppressing. On the other hand, Adrian was the #1 individual to be used by everyone around him. He was a pushover. Always being owned but never owning. So, when the two overlapped and switched roles, neither Vincent nor Adrian was sure how to rein it in. 

Adrian, simply pleased that he was finally the one causing Vincent to have a reaction, enjoyed that to the fullest. He licked the back of Vincent's ear and bit lightly on the ear itself. Who knew that Vincent had such a sensitive reaction on something that was always exposed? Quite fascinating, really. (Or kinky, take your pick.)

"What're you- ahha-" Vincent leaned further into Adrian as Adrian's hand tilted Vincent's head back. 

"This is a mutually beneficial relationship. It goes two ways, Mr. Phantomhive." Adrian whispered into Vincent's ear. "You should be allowed to relax some of the time." Nothing is kinkier than being told you're loved and respected, apparently, because Vincent ejaculated right then and there. Now both of them had hands to wash. 

...

 _"What do you have that I don't?"_ Adrian stared at himself in the mirror a bit confused. Why was that question coming back to him now? Who was that woman anyway? 

"Are you okay?" Vincent asked. 

"What?" 

"Are you okay?" he repeated. 

"Oh, uhm, I'm just remembering something but it's probably nothing." 

"How can it be nothing if you're worried about it?" Vincent crossed his legs and leaned up against the edge of the couch, staring at Adrian. They'd been hopelessly watching random shows for the past, who knows how long, when Adrian decided more ice cream was necessary. Adrian had caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror Grell hung up and, well, here we are now. 

Adrian plopped down on the couch and sighed. "I ran into some weird lady who asked me some weird question." 

"What was the question?" 

"'What do you have that I don't?'"

Vincent visibly tensed. "Do you...know her?" Adrian asked. 

"I do," he refused to offer any more information on the subject. Instead he stood up and went to his phone, texting Diedrich about it, most likely. Adrian frowned. 

"Are you going to tell me who she is?" 

"It shouldn't concern you." 

"It shouldn't, but it does. If I have creepy ladies following me around I would like to know why," Adrian's eyebrows furrowed and he was tempted to glare. He had a right to know.

Vincent closed his eyes and brought his hand to his chin, pondering for a few moments. "She signed the contract about three years ago. It lasted a year and then she got married soon after. Apparently she ran out on her husband about four months ago and is back in town." 

"So, she is an ex?" Adrian couldn't help but get a bit jealous. 

"She is not an ex, Mister Crevan," Vincent opened his eyes. "I don't enter relationships of that nature." 

"Except with me," his jealousy turned to pride but then back into jealousy. Vincent didn't have to restrain himself with people that had signed his weird contract. But, that also meant he didn't care much for them. This was a conflicting back and forth in his mind. Should he be jealous or not? 

"She wanted more but I refused and that's when she left and got married. I have no idea how she found out about you or why she would even try to make contact," Vincent said. "I am surprised you didn't bring this up sooner." 

"Oh, well, you know, I was distracted," Adrian averted his gaze, allowing his fringe to fall in front of his eyes. "Drinks, you turning up at the bar, your little testosterone rush with Sebastian and then...well...you know." 

"Right." 


	5. Chapter 5

For reasons unknown, Adrian and Vincent were at a hair salon surrounded by beautiful women. "What exactly are we doing here?" Adrian asked. 

"I own this place so I need to check up on some things." 

"What will you be interested in?" a woman smiled at Adrian. 

"Oh, uh, I'm not here for-" 

"So, it won't be the usual?" 

"No, it won't be the usual," Vincent gestured for Adrian to follow him. The usual what? Did Vincent force his previous contract members to get some weird haircuts? Actually, Adrian did remember seeing something about that in the contract somewhere. This felt awkward on so many levels. Who could possibly want him to cut his hair? Look at it! It's fantastic! And, it only ever got this way because Adrian was too lazy for haircuts...

The door opened and the room instantly smelled of strawberries and another scent Adrian couldn't quite place. He and Vincent both turned their heads to see a beautiful, radiant, dazzling example of the fairer sex walk through the door. "Hello, darlings, I'd like to get a bit of a trim if you don't mind," she smiled and the girl behind the counter blushed. 

"Do you know her?" Adrian poked Vincent with his elbow to bring him back to reality. He was clearly a disaster bisexual and infatuated with the redheaded woman that smelled of strawberries. 

"I don't believe that I do," he admitted.

"Stop gawking don't you have business to take care of?" Adrian frowned. 

"Right, I'll be back in just a moment," Vincent nodded and left. The strawberry woman made eye contact with Adrian. 

"Aren't you a cutie?" she smiled. "You've been staring for a while now, is there something on my face?" Adrian was instantly reminded of Grell, but something about this woman was a bit more refined and less...well...Grell. 

"Sorry," Adrian apologized. "I didn't mean to stare..." 

"Of course you didn't, no man does once they're caught," she chuckled lightly. Adrian didn't know how to respond to that, maybe the scent of strawberries was making him lose his mind. 

"Mister Crevan," Vincent appeared again and grabbed Adrian's arm. "We must be going," a bit of tension in his voice that Adrian couldn't quite follow. Where was that coming from? But, before he could ask he was being dragged out of the store and down the street. For a man a bit shorter than him, Vincent could walk at a brisk pace. 

"What's going on?" 

"That woman you met...bought a permit to carry a gun." 

"Can you even get those so easily?" 

"Not by legal means, no." 

"We're going to get your things from your apartment and then you'll be staying with me." 

"What?" 

"For your protection, she can go buy a gun, Mister Crevan, do you have even the slightest concern for your safety?" Vincent stopped walking to turn and look Adrian in the eyes. 

"It makes sense but the thought of us actually living together for a while..." Adrian wasn't sure if he could physically handle that. Would Vincent even let them share a room for that duration of time? He felt like he was getting married even though the situation wasn't like that in the slightest. 

"Would you rather us not?" 

"That's not what I mean." 

"What do you mean then?" 

"Vincent," Adrian sighed. "There's something about you that calls to me on some deep level and I don't understand it sometimes. I can't resist you and I don't want to lose you but if we are to spend a considerable amount of time under the same roof...you really do have to be more open with me." 

Vincent looked away and took a long breath before exhaling slowly. "When we get back inside we can finish this conversation but for now let's just get moving." He resumed his businessman persona and proceeded walking. 

...

"It feels weird to be back here," Adrian looked around, instantly reminded of how he and Vincent had parted ways. 

"It's good to see you again," Diedrich smiled, taking Adrian's luggage from him. 

"Vincent?" Adrian looked next to him, unsure how to read that expression on his face. He placed his hand on his shoulder, ignoring the flinch. Vincent blinked and turned to him, relaxing a bit but still tense for the most part. "Are you okay?" 

He grabbed Adrian's hand and removed it from his shoulder, but held it still. "Give me a moment," he whispered, walking down the hall and out of sight. 

"He isn't okay, is he?" Adrian asked Diedrich. 

"Is he ever?" Diedrich gestured to the bedroom. "You should wait for him there." 

Adrian's face flushed. "What? Why?" 

"Not for the reasons your thinking," he chuckled. "Although, maybe for the reasons you're thinking," he corrected himself. Never know, they might end up like that even if that wasn't the intent. 

Adrian nodded and wandered into the bedroom. It was just as spacious as he remembered. He sat down on the bed and looked around. It really was weird to be back here. Vincent entered and closed the door. Under different circumstances, this might be a scene that made Adrian's heart race. Instead he was just worried. 

"My relationship with you is very uncertain. You're not bound by the rules and I've never had a relationship without rules. You also have an obsession with wanting to touch me and..." 

"And you don't like to be touched, yes, I know that," Adrian sighed. 

"You want me to be more open with you-" 

"You've already told me why you don't like to be touched, sort of, because of your past..." Adrian looked down at his hands. Eventually, he might learn to get over his need to touch Vincent. Vincent just had a very touchable body...cut him some slack. 

Vincent leaned up against the door. "I have files on everyone I've ever had a contract with. Oddly specific files with important information and especially their preferences."

"I'm quite aware you're a bit of a freak, Mr. Phantomhive," Adrian forced a laugh. 

"Your file barely has anything in it." 

"Does that unsettle you?" Adrian was honestly surprised Vincent didn't have more dirt on him. Maybe the man did know a bit of restraint when it came to that sort of thing. 

"I'm sure you know the answer to that already," Vincent stood up straight and began unbuttoning his standard vest. Adrian covered his eyes with his hands, instantly turning red, but still glanced through the spaces of his fingers. There was no reason to act like such a schoolgirl. He'd seen Vinc-

Wait a minute. Did he ever really _see_ Vincent? It was always a dimly lit room. Adrian lowered his hand. 

The vest fell to the floor and Vincent took off his tie, undoing a few buttons and then looking a bit uncomfortable. He walked towards Adrian and grabbed his hands. "You wanted me to be more open so let's get his over with," he said, bringing Adrian's hands to his shirt. 

"I'm not sure what this has to do wi- whatthefuck?" A few buttons down and Adrian gasped, eyes completely wide from the shock of what he was seeing. Numerous circular scars on Vincent's chest that he'd never seen before. Burn marks. Vincent Phantomhive was a man with flawless skin...or so he'd thought. 

"She was a smoker," Vincent admitted, barely audible. "I was her ashtray." 

Vincent took Adrian's hands and brought them up to his shoulders, daring him to remove his shirt from his arms. Adrian did so. On the sides of his torso branching around behind him to his back were long burn marks. "A fire poker." 

"How have I not seen these before?" 

"Makeup and strategically placed lights." 

"Do you really think a few scars is going to change my opinion of you?" Adrian raised his eyebrow. He had a few scars of his own. 

"I don't like to be touched but that is mostly _her_ fault. It conjures up terrible memories of things I want to avoid."

"I know tha-"

"No, you don't," Vincent grabbed Adrian's hand and brought it to his face. "Your touch is different and it's confusing. I wasn't sure if it was a good different or a bad different or just different." 

"What are you talking about?" 

Vincent sat down on Adrian's lap, straddling him. He moved Adrian's hand down to the base of his back. "You, and only _you_ , can touch me, Mister Crevan." 


	6. Chapter 6

Vincent kissed Adrian as Adrian's hands explored other parts of the rich man's body. A light shade of pink on the otherwise emotionless expression Vincent usually carried. Adrian moved his lips down Vincent's neck towards his chest, placing a kiss on each blemish there.

"You don't have to do that you know," Vincent assured, words falling on deaf ears.

"Scars don't define people."

"I know."

"If you knew you wouldn't let them define you so much."

"Easier said-" Adrian shut him up with a kiss. Vincent didn't take this very kindly and returned the sentiment with greater force. Adrian lost what little motivation he had to stay in control and melted right into Vincent's fingers.

"Can we fuck now?" Adrian pleaded.

"Beg a bit more it's a good look for you," Vincent snickered. He placed his finger on Adrian's nose, lightly tapping it.

"I'll have you begging in a minute if you don't push me down, Mr. Phantomhive."

"I doubt that," his eyes lit up with humor.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Heavens no, you didn't even know where your roommate kept the condoms, how would you know where I keep mine?"

"I have my sources," Adrian frowned.

"Oh?" Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"You don't believe me?" Vincent remained silent. Which of course meant that no, he didn't believe Adrian. Unless Diedrich had something to do with it. "I hate that you're right all the time."

"Mm, no, you love it," Vincent snickered.

"Okay, maybe it's a bit sexy. Just a tad."

Vincent pushed Adrian against the bed and kissed him, guiding his hands down. Adrian moaned when Vincent grabbed his dick. From some mystery location that Adrian wasn't paying attention to, Vincent had gotten a condom and some lube. Damn. He allowed himself to be distracted and completely missed that. Stupid him. 

Intoxicated by Vincent's presence, Adrian's thoughts were turned to mush. He couldn't feel anything Vincent was doing as if he was being eaten by some monster. He just knew that he enjoyed it. He wrapped his arms around Vincent's neck and clung to him as his cock terrorized his innards. Poor Diedrich. Were these walls even soundproof? Probably. Actually, Adrian didn't care. 

"I like the feeling of you inside me, Mr. Phantomhive," Adrian made sure his breath lightly touched Vincent's ear. He got himself a light grunt in return. Better than nothing. 

He fell back into the bed and his back arched with the release of Vincent's delectable fluids inside him, or partially, condoms and all. The warmth was the same. Good ol' fashioned semen. Don't drink it. It's not as delicious as it sounds. Unless you're as perverted as Adrian. He'd probably drink any fluid from Vincent, let's be real. 

Vincent plopped down beside Adrian. "You're not really planning on stopping there, are you?" Adrian frowned. 

"I'll wait until you get pent up with more desire, it's very attractive," Vincent smirked. Adrian didn't know if he was mocking or completely serious. One never really knows with Vincent Phantomhive. "You're very beautiful," Vincent reached out to move some of Adrian's hair behind his ear. Adrian raised an eyebrow, not really believing it. "You have no idea how attractive you are? Still? All of those boys pursuing you and you still don't see?" 

"What?" Adrian scoffed. "Who?" 

"For one, the photographer. If you need another example I can show you all of the people that have looked your way as we walk down the street. Oh, and your boss. What was his name?" 

"We both know you know what his name is, you're just being mean. Ronald might've been interested in me but I don't think Sebastian is." Vincent stared blankly at Adrian. "What? He doesn't! He is just a flirt. Flirts are like that with everyone." Vincent's stare never wavered. 

"Oh," his eyes suddenly widened. "There is an event tonight. I forgot all about it because of you." 

"Because of me?" Adrian couldn't suppress his smirk or that small bundle of pride welling up inside him. 

"Because of you," Vincent repeated as if common knowledge. "Would you care to attend with me?" 

"Do I have a choice?" 

"I suppose but you wouldn't like the alternative." 

"And what's that?" 

"Being surrounded by fifty guards while I'm gone." 

"Ew, you're right. Sounds like the start of a bad porno." 

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "What porn have you been watching?" 

"Oh, well, you know..." Adrian tried to nervously laugh his way out of an answer. Little did he know Vincent would just find a way into his search history and make a few educated guesses. 

...

There are a number of things in the room meant for Adrian. Things he wasn't expecting to see and a few things he was. One of the things he wasn't expecting was a corset. Was this something that belonged to someone else? Well, whatever, he was going to suffer and wear it anyway because as much as anyone would like to deny it...corsets are fucking sexy. So. He put it on along with some delectable black lace panties and thigh-high stockings. Ooo yes, they felt so nice on the skin. 

"Damn, do women get to wear these all the time?" Adrian kept rubbing his legs. "So nice." Adrian had no idea what the event was but he totally felt like summoning his inner Grell. 

"Dress? No dress," Adrian pointed back and forth until he saw the elbow-length black gloves. "Oh fuck yes, dress it is." He also found something else lying around in the drawers. Those silver balls from relationship past. His ass was still a bit loose so he might as well have fun with this. Anything to get a good shocked expression out of Vincent was worth it. 

"Alright, time to go make his jaw drop." 

Adrian took a step out of the room after putting on the black satin backless dress. He tried to braid his hair in some way that looked decent and it managed to work. Vincent turned around with a glass of water in hand. A vest Adrian hadn't seen before and a shirt that wasn't quite fully buttoned. Vincent took one look at Adrian and dropped his glass, creating a loud crash. No change in facial expression but the dropping of the glass was enough to make Adrian satisfied...for now. 

"Whatthefuck?" Vincent sort of gasped as he forced the question out in one go. Oooo, good, this really was a win. 

"What? Never see a man in a dress before?" Adrian smirked. 

Vincent inhaled sharply and closed his eyes bringing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "I can honestly say I never expected you to do this." 

"Me? Surprise Vincent Phantomhive?" Adrian teased. 

"Don't get used to it," Vincent stepped over the broken glass and reached for something on the counter. He handed Adrian a pouch and within said pouch was a finely crafted black masquerade mask. It was laced with a yellow-green tinted ribbon that matched Adrian's eyes perfectly. 

"This really was the event to wear a dress to," Adrian smiled, placing the mask on his face. "How do I look?" 

"Stunning," Vincent replied almost immediately. 

"Where's your mask?"

"Right here," Vincent held it up and it was Adrian's turn to be shocked. An intricately designed blue mask that only covered half of Vincent's face. "Diedrich thought it would be amusing if I became the Phantom _hive_ of the Opera for a masquerade ball," he sighed, placing it on his face. 

"Does this mean we get to sing Masquerade the whole time because I would love that," Adrian snickered. Vincent resisted the urge to roll his eyes and offered his hand for Adrian to grab. 

"Shall we go?" 

...

As soon as they stepped out of the car dozens of photographers were around them snapping pictures. Adrian never thought he would thank a mask so much. It's a good thing he went all out with this dress thing. Maybe no one would recognize the mysterious silver-haired lady on Vincent's arm. Or, maybe they would and the whole world would know he wore a dress by tomorrow. YOLO.

Vincent glides through the swarm of people politely greeting everyone that greets him. Adrian doesn't know how he can stand such terrors. Isn't he exhausted? So many people to greet. But, well, at least there is champagne. Not that Adrian should be touching that stuff but he is tempted. 

"Tired already?" Vincent whispered. 

"Possibly, but not for the reasons you're thinking," Adrian smiled a bit under his mask. Vincent had most likely been too distracted by the dress to notice anything that may or may not be in Adrian's ass right now. 

The two sit down to eat and are only mildly entertained by the scenery. "Grell would've loved this," Adrian sighed, poking at his food with a fork. 

"You've been sitting quite...awkwardly," Vincent eyed him up and down. "Is there something you're not telling me?" 

"Me? Hiding something from you?" Adrian laughed. "Don't ponder it too hard or people might assume you're undressing me with your eyes." 

"How do you know I'm not?" Vincent smiled and sipped from his glass. There is something soothing about watching Vincent drink out of a wine glass but Adrian hasn't discovered why yet. Maybe it's just the way he tilts his head back or the way his eyes look. Maybe it's just because Adrian is too infatuated with Vincent Phantomhive to understand himself. Whatever the situation, it's very nice. 

The auction is going to start soon so Adrian flips through the listings. A certain Mr. Phantomhive's name shows up. _Vacation in a manor in England, courtesy of Mr. V. Phantomhive._ "You have a manor? In England?" Adrian gasped. Vincent nodded without giving it much thought. "And you never thought to mention it?" Vincent nodded again as if the question Adrian asked was boring. 

"I have places all around the world, Mister Crevan. However, I do think the manor is one of my favorites. I hope it goes for a nice price." 

Adrian has no idea what possessed him to do this but the instant the vacation comes up in the auction he stood up and said "Twenty-four thousand dollars!" then sat promptly back down. Vincent stared at him, knowing no one else would really exceed that for a mere vacation...

"How do you expect to get that money, Mister Crevan?" he smiled, a bit amused. 

"I know a guy here and there," Adrian replied, inwardly screaming at himself. Why did he just do that? Vincent totally looks pissed off. 


	7. Chapter 7

Vincent totally had an angry vibe about him even as he smiled and applauded with everyone else over the auction. Once the applauding stopped, a large fake smile was plastered on his face. He leaned over the table and grabbed Adrian's hand, squeezing it tightly. "I don't know whether to worship at your feet or spank the living shit out of you," he muttered softly, gliding himself around the table to sit next to Adrian more closely. 

"I think I'll go with option two if you don't mind," Adrian replied as calmly as he could muster. Vincent's mouth opened a bit but no words escaped. Adrian stared down at his lips for a moment too long, wishing they were kissing him, sucking him off, doing something other than just tempting him there. 

"Suffering, are you?" he made eye contact with Adrian and moved his hand to that backless part of the dress, hidden by hair. His thumb stroked Adrian's back in a nice rhythmic pattern that sent tingles down Adrian's entire spine...and right to the balls in his ass. Vincent's free hand grabbed Adrian's so he wouldn't get any funny ideas, like grabbing Vincent's leg a bit too close to his crotch. 

The auction continued and ultimately finished. Adrian stood up, relieved that this whole thing was over until his hand was grabbed by some random woman. She dragged him up on stage with a bunch of other dazzling women. Was this a compliment? Sorry ladies, he had a dick though. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this, but you're so beautiful I thought you could help raise a lot of money for the charity in this First Dance Auction," she smiled. This...what? What did she just say? "Don't worry though, I'm sure your handsome date will win for you." What? Spend money? On him? Do you mean like the $20k+ he just made him spend on that trip to England? Shit. This was how Adrian died. 

"We will stick to first names for the sake of masquerade secrecy. Now, Milady, what is your name?" the host smiled at Adrian and leaned the microphone forward. 

Adrian muttered the first female name he could think of, "Ana." 

"The beautiful An-" 

Before the man can finish his statement, Vincent raises his hand. "Ten thousand dollars." What the fuck? Couldn't have started out with something a bit more simple? 

"Fifteen." Who the fuck said that? Adrian turned his head to see dazzling black hair and red eyes that could only belong to one human being: Sebastian Michaelis, also known as Adrian's fucking boss. Shit. Guess Vincent was right about the whole crush thing. He nods politely at Vincent but a smirk formed on his face. One even Vincent would have trouble returning. 

"Twenty," Vincent replied. 

"Twenty-five," another fluffy-haired bespectacled man spoke. Who the hell was that? Why did he want to dance with Adrian? 

Vincent paused a moment. Was he going to end it there? "One hundred thousand dollars." What the fuck? Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck. 

"Going once?" the auctioneer looks at Sebastian, who shook his head. "Going twice?" the auctioneer looked at the fluffy fellow. "Sold!" 

Vincent stood up and crossed the room to grab Adrian's hand. The music began to play lightly as other girl's dances are being sold. Vincent guided Adrian around the room. Thank the gods for that. He was terrible at dancing. Vincent skillfully avoided all interaction with Sebastian on the dancefloor as multiple people crowded around. 

"You sold for quite a high price," the fluffy-haired fellow grinned and walked over to the two, interrupting their dance. Adrian caught glimpses of a British accent. 

"Othello, what are you doing here?" Vincent asked. 

"Oh, you know me, just love these sorts of things. So many people to spy on," Othello's eyes glimmered with a hint of amusement behind his mask. "And data on you, my dear Vincent Phantomhive, I love getting some extra data on you." 

"Who is this?" Adrian found himself asking. 

"Othello," Vincent stated. "He is a psychologist." 

"I'm Vincent's therapist but he wouldn't want you to know that," Othello whispered to Adrian. 

"Oooo, tell me everything," Adrian snickered. 

"Confidentiality agreement, you know how it is," Othello sighed. "I would love to share though. He is such an interesting cookie to crack," Othello poked Vincent's nose. 

"I bet you expected me to flinch," Vincent frowned. 

"You did, sweetie," Othello smiled. "With your soul, you did," Othello left without another word. 

"Well, isn't he a darling?" Adrian waved. "I'm glad he left though because I desperately need to powder my nose or something," Adrian sighed, backing away from Vincent. He was starting to get dizzy from the event, from the balls in his ass, and from the fact he probably had too much to drink. A nice splash of water on the face should fix it. 

He walked off the floor and tried to find someplace on his own. But the bathroom dilemma hit him. Should he go into the men's? Or the women's? Feeling confused and not sure what to do he just found a water fountain and made it work that way. A woman dressed in red appeared behind him.

"Adrian? Or should I say 'Ana'?" she smiled. Adrian vaguely remembered her. 

"Do I know you?" 

"No, but that's fine. You may call me Madame Red," she smiled under her mask. "We don't have long, I'm sure Mr. Phantomhive will come for you sooner or later. But, it's fairly obvious that Vincent is in love with you." Adrian was thoroughly confused. Who was this person? "He won't tell you, most likely because he doesn't know himself. He's not very in-tune with those sorts of things. In short, he doesn't think he is worthy of your love. I've never seen him so happy and it's obvious you feel the same way," she smiled, taking a step forward and pressed her finger against Adrian's shoulder. Her face was clouded. "If you hurt him, leave him, or anything of the sort I will find you," her glare ice cold and her words even crueler, "and it will not be pleasant when I do." Adrian isn't sure what to expect. His fear didn't know how to express itself so he started laughing. 

"Do you think this is funny?" she blinked, taken aback. 

"I'm laughing at your audacity, Madame Red," Adrian attempted to come up with some sort of excuse. "Who are you?" 

"A concerned friend. Don't bother asking him about it though, I doubt he remembers me," she sighed. "After the event with, well, I'm sure you know by now. That horrid woman. He didn't speak for nearly two years. Only played the piano and mindlessly walked around. He has always been very withdrawn but especially so now. I beg you to take good care of him, okay darling?" she said and walked away. Just like that. As if she were a ghost. Adrian blinked a few times and returned to Vincent. 

...

Vincent pushed Adrian against the wall of his room and grabbed the top of his dress, his fingers slid underneath and ripped it off, not even caring if it broke or not. He looked down, eyes consumed by whatever it was he thought to reveal for a glimpse. He said nothing and simply gazed. Adrian thought for sure his heart would beat out of his chest. 

"Do you like the corset, Mr. Phantomhive?" 

Vincent closed his eyes for a moment, taking a step back. "You know, Mister Crevan," he spoke softly, undoing the buttons to his vest first. "I was quite frustrated when you bought my auction lot. Numerous ideas ran through my head and I had to remind myself that punishment is unfortunately off of the menu. But then you just so happened to volunteer," he opened his eyes again and stared into Adrian's soul. Cold flickering with lust. Ooo, Adrian's favorite. 

"Did you know what you were doing dressing up in something like that?" he allowed the vest to fall onto the floor and returned to pinning Adrian against the wall. 

"Only partially," Adrian squeaked out when Vincent grabbed his ass. 

"I must admit I was only 75% certain, but seriously? You had _those_ inside you this entire time?" 

Adrian nodded. He wrapped his arms around Vincent's neck and hugged him, unable to remain standing much longer. It had taken a lot of energy to make it this far and now he just desperately wanted Vincent's touch. Vincent took a few steps back, trying to balance the weight of a body he didn't expect to fall onto him instead of the wall. Just full of surprises, huh Adrian? 

"Are you going to punish me, Mr. Phantomhive?" The resounding echo of the slap of Vincent's hand on Adrian's ass was enough of an answer out of him. He was seducing the beast out of his beloved and had exactly no fear regarding the situation. 

"One," he replied. "Two," he slapped Adrian again on his other cheek. Adrian clung to Vincent, pressing his chest against his with each slap, moaning loudly by his ear. He could feel Vincent's growing crotch rub up against his. Only Vincent's pants separating them. Well, that and the panties of course. Adrian too distracted to pay attention to the number, moaned again when Vincent reached into Adrian's ass, torturing him further, taking his sweet ol' time grabbing the entity within. 

Vincent moved Adrian to the bed to let him sit, or try to, but he just collapsed into the bed, drinking in the smoothness of the sheets. "I think I'm just going to get a new suit," Vincent muttered, looking down at the Adrian-cum stained pants of his. Neither one had noticed when that happened. 

"Vincent," Adrian whined, not enjoying how long it was taking for him to thrust his dick inside his ass. 

"Yes, dear?" he said as if it was breakfast and he was simply reading the newspaper. 

"Vincent," he whined again. " _Please_." 

"Hm, I seem to remember something about 'delayed gratification'" Vincent smirked. Adrian's words coming back to haunt him. Fuck. He briefly wondered if Vincent was going to torture him by leaving him like this all day but Adrian heard the sweet sound of a foil packet being torn. Adrian pulled the panties off and threw them someplace. He wasn't paying attention to where. 

"Open your legs." Adrian did so instantly. He felt Vincent's hands grab his legs and push them up and apart and then he felt Vincent's dick glide right into him. He gasped, moving his hips reflexively with each thrust that followed. 

"Fuck," Adrian moaned, reaching up to grab Vincent's shoulders and dig his long nails into his skin. He moved one hand towards Vincent's neck and to his ear. 

" _Adrian_ ," Vincent warned. He hadn't cared much for his safety to this point, why would he start caring now? He smiled slyly and grabbed Vincent's ear, rubbing it lightly. 

"Say it again and I might stop," he spoke in-between panting. 

Confusion of a sort crossed Vincent's eyes but he quickly understood. He leaned down by Adrian's ear to whisper it gently this time, " _Adrian_." 

After feeling the sweet release of pure carnal pleasure, Adrian still found enough strength within him to gain the upper hand and turn them over so he could straddle Vincent. He looked down at the shirt that still managed to stay on through all of this and started unbuttoning it. 

"No makeup today?" 

"We all have our surprises, Mister Crevan," Vincent replied. Adrian frowned, back to that again? But his name was so nice to hear with Vincent's voice. 

He slid off of Vincent and kissed in between his clavicles, moving down to his crotch. "You're so very satisfying," Adrian grabbed Vincent's dick and lightly pressed his cheek against it, smiling. Totally a normal thing to do. It didn't matter how normal it was, apparently his mad scheme was working because he could feel it getting hard. 

"I can't believe that worked." 

"It doesn't matter what you say as long as you're the one saying it," Vincent replied. 

"Do I really have that much of a hold on you?" _I can't believe you allowed me to have such a hold on you, Vincent._ Vincent blinked, trying to force the memory to the side. Adrian's tongue, however, had a way of making him forget things he'd rather forget in such a way that he'd forgotten all about what it was he was supposed to forget. As if he'd been exorcised from certain demons. 

"That's it, isn't it?" Vincent sat up. Adrian, thoroughly confused because he didn't see any sort of white liquid.

"Pretty sure it's not but whatever," Adrian sighed and rested his head on Vincent's thigh, waiting for whatever this epiphany was. 

Vincent grabbed Adrian's chin and forced it up to look into Vincent's eyes. He leaned forward just enough to barely have space between them. "Do you want to fuck me, Mister Crevan?" 

Well, as far as loaded questions go, Adrian was sure what he thought Vincent meant and what Vincent actually meant were two totally different things. So, he answered, "You mean, like ride you or something? Because last time we tried that it didn't work out too well." 

"No." 

"Is this some type of prank? You wouldn't let anyone top you." 

"Are you anyone, Mister Crevan?" 

"Yes?" 

"No." 

"Won't this trigger you? What's gotten into you anyway? You're not exactly being open by just replying in one word." 

"Your existence erases _her_ existence," Vincent began. He crawled over to the side of the bed and stood up. "If I replace those memories with memories of you they'll overlap and the ugly ones will be forgotten." 

"Or, they'll overlap and you'll end up hating me instead," Adrian muttered. "I don't like it." 

"Don't act like you've never thought about it," Vincent laughed, exiting the room for a short period of time. When he returned he wore a wig that went down to his hips. The color of his hair matched exactly. 

"I suppose I'm not the only one who wears dresses from time to time," Adrian finally removed the corset but felt like a blob without it. Damn that thing was tight. Vincent picked it up and put it on. It was a bit spacious but it looked sexy all the same. Adrian might get seduced before he had the chance to kick in some logic. 

Vincent sat on Adrian's lap and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I don't want you to hate me, Vincent." Adrian tried his best to resist. 

"Victoria, I can't be 'Vincent Phantomhive' if you do follow through." 

"Is this another one of the fifty shades?" 

"Possibly," he grinned. 

...

Seeing Vincent beneath him, who wasn't actually Vincent (so to speak), was very strange. He didn't really like it but he also couldn't refuse it. A strange part of his vincentsexuality was being unable to resist Vincent in any sort of way. Vincent had his arms outstretched, grabbing the back bars on his bed, he stared up at Adrian, waiting, totally intent on reliving a nightmare in order to make it a dream. 

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Adrian muttered. His hair was tied back into a ponytail and he'd already gotten as far as to spread Vincent's legs apart. 

"Don't act like you're truly high and mighty," Vincent chuckled in a way very unlike Vincent. But, then again, he was playing the part. "You wouldn't have pinned me down so many times if you hadn't at least thought about it." Vincent released his grip and sat up, hugging Adrian loosely with his arms but tightly with his legs not giving him a choice anymore. 

"Fuck," Adrian squeaked, not expecting that and certainly not expecting it to feel like _this_. 

"Fuck, indeed," Vincent held Adrian tighter. A real dick was nothing like whatever it was that cursed woman had used but don't expect him to admit that to anyone. 

The bandaid was ripped off so now all that remained was the primal nature of pure attraction. Raw desire from a man that never took off his mask mixed with the raw desire of a man that never felt good enough. Mask now off and the spiritual high of being told he was good enough for something Vincent swore never to allow happen to him. That does a number on the ego. 

"Calm down," Vincent spoke softly. "You're going too fast. I know you're excited but you'll cause me hours of back pain this way." 

"Good. If this is only going to happen once I might as well make it something you don't forget," Adrian's not-so-newfound possessiveness took over. Vincent's eyes glimmered with humor, which was better than the cold rage it could've turned into. 

"Being in control is fun, admit it to yourself," Vincent toyed with the pieces of hair that had fallen out of the ponytail. 

"No thanks, you're more than enough of a control freak for the both of us." 

Vincent chuckled which turned into a different noise of sorts. He'd gotten past the point of the brain making sense and was now united officially with zero things to think about except how nice this was. Adrian leaned down to kiss him so that they might moan into each other's mouths upon reaching the peak of that round of nightly activity. 

Adrian plopped down on the bed, back facing Vincent, and curled up into a ball filled with post-fuck-blues. His self-hate swarming him now that he had time to think about it. He started sobbing, clinging to his knees. "I'm sorry," he sobbed.

Vincent, tired of getting fake hair stuck to his face, tossed the wig on the floor before hugging Adrian from behind. "Now who is reluctant to be open? What exactly are you sorry for?" 

"That was probably really awful, right? I have no idea what I'm doing and you make it look so easy," he sobbed. 

"You're not nearly as bad as you think and I would've told you if it was unbearable." 

"Really?" he turned his head to look at Vincent. 

"Of course."

Adrian released his legs and turned around to face Vincent. He hugged him and pressed their foreheads together. "Are you okay?" 

"Are you?" 

"Fuck," Adrian avoided the question completely by remembering the auction. "I haven't paid for my bid." 

"You can send a check," Vincent suppressed a laugh. "I happen to know the address." 

"You were really mad..." 

"Just a tad surprised, mixed with enough rage, and yes, you'd have what that reaction was." 

"Were you really filled with rage?" 

"I doubt you could ever make me filled with rage, Mister Crevan," Vincent assured. "Unless you happened to have some affairs I don't know about." 

"Never." There was silence for a few moments until Adrian spoke up again. "Are you really not mad?" 

"I'm really not mad," Vincent assured. "I can admit that I wasn't expecting to spend so much money on you, though." 

"Oh fuck! The dance!"

"Yes, now, where exactly did you put those balls? I might have to confiscate them before you do something so reckless again." 

"Shit. I forgot about those too. Do you really have to take them? I think they're cute," Adrian pouted. He scrambled to his feet and looked at the ground where his dress was. He found the balls and something else as well. A little note. 

_I may have misjudged you. And you have definitely misjudged me. Call me if you need to fill in any of the blanks-- we could have lunch. Vincent has no more knowledge of who I am so don't try to squeak things out of him. Oh, and, try not to tell him about me either. I wouldn't want to stir up any old memories. Don't get me wrong, I approve of your relationship, believe me, but if you hurt him... He has been hurt enough._  
Call me: XXX-XXX-XXXX  
~Madame Red

Adrian stared down at the note, completely confused, but decided to trust mysterious Madame Red for now. He shoved the note under the dress and picked up the balls to place them on the nightstand. "There, now you know where they are so you can hide them and I can find them all over again," he snickered, climbing back into bed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Adrian stared at the ceiling. It was fairly dark in the room and Vincent was off doing something somewhere as usual. Maybe he was playing the piano in the dark with moonlight shining on him as if he were a vampire. Adrian didn't know. He woke up when Vincent left and couldn't fall back asleep. 

Adrian rolled onto his side and noticed something at the foot of the bed. He rolled back onto his back and moved up onto the pillow to get a better angle. Was that a shadow? Of a person? He blinked but the figure didn't disappear. Was it that woman? He reached up to switch on the light and nothing was there. Was it a figment of his imagination? That seemed too real to be fake. He stood up and wandered around to find Vincent. He didn't have to wander very far, he was just outside the door, talking to someone angrily on the phone about business or something. Adrian didn't bother to listen. He was too distracted by the fact that Mr. Phantomhive, rich enough to afford any type of pajamas, was wearing one of Adrian's t-shirts. 

"What? You weren't using it," Vincent covered the phone with his hand as he responded to Adrian's shocked gaze. 

"You should be in satin or silk or something expensive," Adrian muttered. "I never expected you to steal my clothes." Vincent held up his finger and continued talking on the phone. Adrian crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall, staring at Vincent's microexpressions on that tired face of his. He hung up, finally, and Adrian grabbed his arm, dragging him back to the bed. When they entered the room, Vincent immediately noticed the balcony was open. 

"Did you have a late-night star gaze?" 

"What?" Adrian followed his eyes. "No, I didn't," Adrian remembered the shadowy figure. "Shit." 

"Well?" Vincent crossed his arms waiting for an explanation. 

"When I woke up there was someone at the foot of the bed. I thought I was imagining it but..." 

"Diedrich!" Vincent yelled and walked out to go scold him for the lack of security. Adrian followed behind, not wanting to be left alone again. 

...

"I had a dream before I woke up," Adrian confessed as they were traveling to wherever it was they were traveling. 

"Oh?" Vincent gazed out the window. 

"Someone sat you down and told you everything there was to know about me," Adrian looked at his hands and folded them. "Then you left." 

"About you?" Vincent's interest was piqued. He turned his head to look at Adrian. 

"I know you'll leave..." he muttered. 

"You really think I'd leave if I learned all there is to know about _you_? Not the other way around?" 

"You cannot begin to understand the depths of my depravity," Adrian leaned his head up against the window and stared out of the car. "I _know_ you'll leave." 

"I find that very unlikel-" 

"You left me once, didn't you?" Adrian sneered. Vincent held his tongue and looked out the window once more. Neither one really spoke until they arrived at their destination, which just so happened to be a very fancy hotel. 

Upon arriving at the room, Vincent was the first to break the silence. "I don't know if you're strong or simply suicidal but I am surprised at your reaction." 

"To having a murderous woman on my tail? Oh, Mr. Phantomhive, just a typical Tuesday." Adrian sat down on the bed and looked around. This reminded him of where Ronald had that photoshoot the one time. "What are you going to do with Ronald's weird art pictures of me?" 

"That depends," Vincent's lips twitched. 

"On?"

"Circumstances," Vincent replied. "His show isn't over yet so I still have time to decide." 

"Do I have to torture the truth from you?" 

"Don't make promises you can't fulfill, Mister Crevan," Vincent chuckled. 

"Do you doubt me?" Adrian frowned. 

Vincent refused to answer. He grabbed Adrian's hand and led him to the bathroom. "Let's take a shower before finishing our much-needed sleep." Adrian couldn't argue with that. Maybe the shower would calm him down, he was starting to feel anxiety as a delayed reaction to that whole stalker thing. 

The two stripped out of their clothing and stood underneath a giant showerhead. The water cascaded down Adrian's face as he soaked up the warmth. Very refreshing. He closed his eyes and felt Vincent's hands on his head, rubbing shampoo into his hair. He imagined Vincent standing on the tips of his toes to reach but didn't dare open his eyes to find out if that was the case. The massage was too comfortable. 

Vincent's hands wandered all over Adrian's body, massaging and rubbing soap at the same time. Every inch of his body. His chest, his back, in between his legs, his ass, no territory left untouched. Adrian almost felt lonely when Vincent was done. He opened his eyes and pouted slightly, body interested in leaning towards Vincent's hands as they tried to leave. 

"Don't fall over." 

"Is it my turn now?" Adrian poured some shampoo onto his hands and massaged Vincent's head without waiting for a response. Vincent closed his eyes too late and some got into his eye. He winced. 

"Sorry," he apologized. "Your hair is really soft..." 

"Thanks?"

Adrian grabbed the conditioner and finished the hair and then moved on to grab some body wash. He lathered his hands and then stared at Vincent awkwardly, unsure of how much he was going to get away with. Vincent opened his eyes and stared back, waiting to see what Adrian would do. He started with Vincent's shoulders. He wasn't sure if Vincent was just maintaining his cool or too stuck in his own head to notice Adrian moving down his chest over the cigarette scars. 

The further Adrian went the more he felt like crying. His inability to read Vincent mixed with what he knew of what happened all flooded into his mind in one swift experience. His own tears mixed with the shower's water. 

"You're crying," Vincent reached out and placed his hand on Adrian's cheek. 

"I'm crying," he admitted. 

"Don't cry, not for me."

"Who else is going to cry? You sure as hell aren't," Adrian sobbed. 

"You shouldn't cry for me. I'm nothing but a husk of a man, too cold for his own heart." 

"You aren't too cold for your own heart, Vincent," Adrian shook his head. "You're a good person, somewhere deep down, and I know how you feel about me." 

Vincent's eyes widened and he took a step back, leaning against the shower wall. He held his arms tightly, making them grow pale from the sudden lack of circulation. 

"You love me." Saying it out loud made it so much more real. 

"Yes," he forces out. "I do." 


	9. Chapter 9

Vincent refused to look Adrian in the eyes for some time, as if fighting an inward battle within himself, or mentally cursing him for admitting it. He believed he shouldn't have agreed and that he somehow wasn't allowed to love anyone even after all they'd gone through together. He shut off the water and exited the shower. Vincent grabbed a towel and held it, just staring at it, Adrian grabbed one as well. 

"Do you want me to dry you?" Adrian offered, expecting Vincent to refuse but he didn't. He placed the towel back on the pile and stood, waiting for Adrian to use the one in his hands. 

Adrian stepped closer and dried Vincent's hair first. Did anyone do this for him as a kid? The more Adrian thought about it the more he realized he didn't want to know. It was too depressing to think about. "If I ask you something will you answer my question?" Vincent finally spoke. 

"If your question is whether or not I return the feelings, I think we both already know that answer."

"Are your scars related to why you think if I know everything about you I'll leave?" 

Adrian dropped the towel and stared at his own reflection in the mirror. Memories he thought he'd forgotten returned to him and he kneeled down on the ground, clutching his head, and screamed. He curled up into a ball, rocking his misery away, as things kept pouring back into his mind. Vincent held him, unsure of what to do but not wanting to leave him alone. Adrian dug his nails into Vincent's back, returning the hug, but unable to recognize him. 

" _I'm sorry_ ," Adrian said. " _I'll do better next time_." 

Vincent, fully aware of what it was like to go through vivid memories didn't reply. He realized that Adrian was speaking out to someone else. Most likely the individual who had given him those scars of his. Vincent was curious but he would have to toss that curiosity to the side. 

"I lied to you." Vincent could barely hear Adrian's voice. His long nails still digging into Vincent's back. 

"People lie all the time." 

"I'm sorry." 

"You don't have to be sorry. You don't even have to tell me what you lied about." 

"Yes, I do. It's not fair if you open up to me just to have me close down for you," Adrian tried to control his breathing. "I-" he paused for a long while before finishing. "I wasn't a virgin when we first met. My ass was technically still safe but I-" Vincent sensed there was more to this so he stayed silent. "My father was in love with science but not with morals. He was a massive control freak that wanted to see the extent of human pleasure and forced my brother and me to have sex with various individuals. When we didn't cooperate he'd take a scalpel and dissect us while we were still awake...torturing us until we gave in..." 

Vincent processed the knowledge just provided. It fixed a number of open-ended questions. Adrian's loathing for himself and random outbursts of dominance in one way or another. It also explained why he was so scared after topping Vincent on that one and only occasion. But, Vincent's brain connected more dots. His eyes filled with fear when he realized...

"You...can't be with me," Vincent tried to push Adrian away only for him to reveal some hidden strength and hold Vincent close, nails digging even further into his back. Blood trickled down. "I'm not much better than him I'll only hurt you in the end...my obsession with causing people pain...my control freak behavior...they'll only be cruel reminders of someone like that. Even if I don't cut you open or force you to do something, even if I try to be nice, I can't-" 

"I knew this would happen," Adrian mentally cursed. 

"No, this isn't, you can't-" Vincent tried to remove himself from Adrian's grasp but only more blood flowed as Adrian clung to him more and more. 

"I'm not letting you leave again, Vincent," he said. "You can't compare yourself to him. He is dead and gone and you two aren't even remotely similar. You have one ability that he never had a day in his life." Vincent still tried to escape. "You love me, Vincent, he never did." Vincent froze. 

"I'm only going to hurt you." 

"You'll apologize right after and I'll forgive you." 

"I'm really fucked up in the head." 

"So am I. We both had difficult childhoods and terrible parents." 

"This is a very toxic and unhealthy relationship." 

"We're very unhealthy people that need each other to survive." 

"Interacting with me gives you strange stalkers with guns." 

"I'll wear bulletproof vests." 

"I can't even tell you that I..."

"I'll tell you instead. I love you, Vincent Phantomhive. I can't live without you. I'm addicted to you. Please don't leave me." Adrian clung to him for a few more moments and then allowed his arms to fall to the ground. 

"You have poor taste in men, Mister Crevan." Vincent separated from Adrian and stood up, the pain in his back suddenly hitting him. He'd lost more blood than he thought now that he looked down on the floor of the bathroom. He felt a bit lightheaded and his body swayed just a tad. "First-aid..." he pointed, barely, before falling forward. 

"Oh fuck," Adrian jumped up to catch him and lay him down on the floor. "I really need to cut my nails," he admitted, staring at the long gashes in Vincent's back. He frantically rushed for first aid and looked for gauze or something to stitch the wounds with. Should he call for an ambulance or try to do this himself? There was nothing quite like nearly killing your boyfriend because you had a bit of an emotional episode. 

"This is totally going to scar, isn't it?" Adrian started crying as he disinfected the gashes. "I've scarred him...just like she did...maybe he is right. Maybe we shouldn't be together." 

Vincent wearily opened his eyes. "You'll apologize and I'll forgive you." 

"This is serious, Vincent, don't use my words against me." 

"I am serious. I'm also smaller than the average man so losing blood has a different impact on me. Don't get your panties in a twist, Mister Crevan, I'm not dying just tired because my blood needs to rapidly reprodu-" Vincent fell asleep in the middle of explaining. 

"Holy shit! Did you die? Did I kill you? What the fuck?!" Adrian finished applying a bandage and felt for Vincent's pulse. Still there. He breathed a sigh of relief and then carried him to the bed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Vincent's gashes scabbed nicely over the night so he didn't have to wear bandages. "They kind of look like angel wings," Adrian muttered. "I really need to cut my nails..."

"It's not like anyone will see them and if they do scar they won't be my only scars, Mister Crevan," Vincent said as he was getting dressed.

"I know, but still..."

"Do you want me to get a tattoo to cover them up if they do scar?"

"Are you serious?"

"If it'll make you feel better, yes, I'm serious." Vincent buttoned up his shirt. "The design can cover up the other ones too. Maybe a weird constellation for the ones on my chest?"

"You don't seem like the type to get tattoos..."

"First time for everything."

"It would be weird."

"I see you're not a fan of that idea."

"You're a professional businessman not a punk on a motorcycle."

"Oh?" Vincent smirked. "You haven't seen all of my licenses then."

"You know how to drive a motorcycle?" Adrian nearly fell off of the bed. "You can fly a helicopter of course you know how to fucking drive a motorcycle! What's next you're building a secret army of robots?"

Vincent gasped. "How'd you know? That's classified!" Adrian threw a pillow at his face for mocking him.

"You aren't going to try and push me away again, are you?" he asked, suddenly feeling scared.

"I...don't know," Vincent replied truthfully. "I don't think so but I always end up doing things to you that I don't exactly plan on doing. I suppose if I try to run away, you can always cling onto me again," Vincent smiled.

"I don't want to force you to be someone you're not."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, the red room." Adrian crossed his arms. "It's been a while since you've let off steam and due to our last interaction with that..."

"We just had one very interesting turn of events I think we can cool off for a month or two before trying to come up with something else to traumatize ourselves with, don't you?" Vincent sighed. "Yes, I'm still me but I have to fight the urge to be controlling a lot more now especially after what you've told me. I've dealt with this my entire life, I'm sure I can handle it."

"So, you don't want to take me into your kinky playroom?" Adrian found himself slightly disappointed.

"I didn't say that now did I?" Vincent's eyes laughed for him. His phone rang so he promptly picked it up. Adrian watched him talk and walk around but he wasn't really paying attention to the words. Vincent's ass looked really nice in those pants he was wearing. Oh. Right. Adrian needed to put on clothes too.

"That was Diedrich," Vincent hung up. "He said he checked the security and finished moving all of your things."

" _All_ of my things?" Adrian stared.

"I moved you out of your apartment and into my home," Vincent replied, as if it was obvious. "Your stuff is in my room unless you'd rather have your own."

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"I feel like we've just gotten married. Look at us moving in together," Adrian's face flushed. He forced air onto his face with his hand to try and calm down. "I thought I was just staying with you temporarily but damn."

"Are you okay with sharing my room, Mister Crevan?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Adrian chuckled.

"Yes."

"I don't mind sharing a room with you, Mr. Phantomhive."

"Okay," Vincent breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why is it so important to you though?"

"I don't have nightmares when you sleep with me."

"You have nightmares?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Adrian didn't know what to say to that. Then he realized that he had work tomorrow. "You're not going to like this..." he frowned.

"What?"

"I still have work, Mr. Phantomhive."

"Are you serious? You're going to work when there is a crazy lady out there stalking you? You're a mad man. No. Don't do that," Vincent snapped. His voice escalated with slight rage but his face was mostly calm.

"What do you expect me to do? Stay at your home all day twiddling my thumbs? That's boring, Vincent, I'm not doing that. I'm going to work. It'll help pass the time while you're off doing weird rich man things."

"So, let me get this straight," Vincent took a step towards Adrian and looked right into his eyes. His gaze was cold and extremely terrifying. Was Adrian scared? No, he was actually a bit turned on. "You want to go to work with a boss who will most likely sexually harass you while also knowing that there is someone out there who may or may not murder you."

"It's my decision to make, Vincent."

"And what if," Vincent grabbed Adrian's shoulder and applied great force, causing him to sink down to his knees so Vincent could glare at him from above. "my decision is to lock you away in the depths of my home to keep you from making completely idiotic choices?"

"I will be disappointed and turned on at the same time," Adrian admitted.

Vincent's brain caught up with his mild rage and he placed his hand over his face and dragged it down, sighing. "I just said I could handle my controlling nature and now look at me." He then ran his hand through his hair and ultimately placed it on his hip. "If you insist on working then Diedrich will escort you to and from. If your body even senses that something might be off you call him, do you understand?"

"Fine," Adrian huffed.

"Do you understand?" Vincent's glare returned.

"Yes, I understand."

...

"Oh, I forgot you had this," Adrian stared down at the billiard table.

"Have you played before?" Vincent inquired.

"Perhaps," Adrian smiled, tilting his head. "Would you care to wager?"

"Depends on the wager," Vincent crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Afraid of a little competition, are we?" Adrian chuckled.

"Oh? Confident? What is it you would like to wager, Mister Crevan?"

"If I win, take me back into your playroom."

Vincent stared, not sure if he heard that correctly. When he realized that he had, he wasn't sure what to make of it. Adrian still found ways to make himself an enigma. Did he hear nothing of their previous conversation about that subject? "And if I win?"

"Then it's your choice."

"Okay, deal." Vincent walked over to the table and picked up the leather case beneath it. Hanging on the wall were the cues so Adrian went to grab two. Vincent set up the match and Adrain grinned. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing but by god he was going to fake it until he made it because watching Vincent get all concerned and play seriously was fucking sexy. 

Adrian hit the white ball with a clean motion which causes one of the striped balls to hit a pocket. "I choose stripes."

"Be my guest."

Following that, Adrian pocketed the next three balls. No reaction from Vincent. Adrian was pretty lucky at this point because he was relying on movie knowledge and a quick google of the game. Did he already mention he had no fucking idea what he was doing?

"You know," Vincent smirked. "I could stand here and watch you leaning and stretching across the table all day." Vincent took off his vest and untucked his shirt. He took off his tie and unbuttoned a few buttons before making his move. He bent low over the table and Adrian instantly understood what he meant. The shirt bending perfectly and sagging just enough to show off his nice muscles.

Time flew and Adrian noticed Vincent staring at him. "It's your turn, Mister Crevan."

Adrian was sure to give Vincent an eyeful of his beautiful ass wearing these jeans whenever he could. He also suggestively slid his hand up and down the cue. "Red sex dungeon here we come," Adrian winked, standing up straight.

"Name a pocket," Vincent smiled.

Adrian looked at the table and tried to figure out which one was almost impossible. "Top left-hand."

Vincent nodded and leaned over the table. He hit a solid with just the right force that it bounced around and landed in the pocket Adrian had chosen. Well fuck. Vincent was just pretending to miss at times. Adrian already knew he would lose but he didn't expect to lose that badly. There was just one solid left now. Vincent stood up and chalked his cue.

"When I win," he stared daggers into Adrian, "I'm going to spank that ass of yours and fuck you on this billiard table." And then he seamlessly landed the last solid into a pocket.


	11. Chapter 11

"You're not going to be a sore loser, are you?" Vincent grinned.

"Depends on how hard you spank me."

"Well, let's count your misdemeanors, Mister Crevan," Vincent crossed his arms. "Firstly, making me spend a large sum on you at the ball. Secondly, your intent on going to work despite the danger of the situation. Thirdly, waving your ass around after challenging me to a game you knew you would lose. That last one wasn't so bad but the other two..."

Adrian chuckled nervously.

"Strip in style, Mister Crevan. You can't be wearing clothes if you're to accept your punishment."

"You do it," Adrian smirked. His brief moment of confidence was lost when Vincent got closer to him. He felt himself losing the ability to stand with that fierce gaze. He caught himself on the billiards table. Vincent hadn't even touched him yet. He leaned forward and rested his hands on the side, still not quite touching Adrian but just close enough to him for Adrian to feel his intense aura.

"You have a habit of riling me up, Mister Crevan, are you trying to make me lose my control? I was already on the verge once today. Did you not learn your lesson then? I won the match. Do as your told." Vincent grabbed something from underneath the table and ran his hand through his hair before...putting on glasses? With his hair slicked back and the glasses on his face he looked to be some sort of tutor. And then the ruler appeared in his hand. He lightly tapped it on his other hand and took a step back, waiting for Adrian to follow through.

Adrian began to strip in style, as Vincent requested, and wasn't quite sure if he even had a knack for that. Vincent's face wasn't giving him any hints but his gaze was certainly making him hot and bothered. So at least one of them was enjoying the situation.

"I want to be quite rough with you. You'll have to tell me to stop if it's to much. Think of a safeword."

"Safeword?" Adrian knew it made sense but he didn't know what to use on the spot. "If I want you to stop I'll just tell you."

"Hm," Vincent stared and continued lightly tapping his ruler on his other hand. "Can I trust you, Mister Crevan?" He pointed the ruler at Adrian's chest and poked him, sliding the ruler down to his crotch. "Speak carefully now." He pressed the ruler lightly against Adrian's dick.

"Certainly, Professor Phantomhive," Adrian's voice cracked but he managed to say it all the same. No reaction from Vincent, typical, but he had his ways of knowing. All he had to do was glance down. "We're lovers. Do lovers need safewords?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Perhaps you need to stay after for an extra lesson in sexual education, Mister Crevan," Vincent played along with the 'professor' vibe. "Do you think one night stands consider themselves to not be lovers? What about recurring customers at a specialty kink shop? 'Lover' has been the term designated to the woman the husband cheats on his wife with. Much like concubine or mistress. It has that sort of connotation."

"Teach me more, Professor Phantomhive," Adrian bit his lower lip.

"Didn't I tell you to stop doing that?" Vincent placed the ruler under Adrian's chin. "Turn around." Adrian reluctantly did so. He braced himself for the ruler to smack his ass but that never came. The anticipation alone was enough to cause a lack of control over his legs so he grabbed the table for support.

The ruler lightly pressed against his thigh and ran up and down Adrian's leg. Then over his hip and up to his back, lightly stroking. It kind of tickled so Adrian tried to get away from it, leaning forward onto the billiard table. Vincent, with an obsession for prolonging agony, didn't make a move. He handed Adrian a cue. "Take a shot. If you miss, well," Vincent allowed Adrian's mind to wander. He grabbed the cue and tried to take aim but Vincent placed the ruler on his lower stomach, forcing his ass into Vincent's crotch area to feel his hard cock. Quite distracting, so Adrian completely missed. He anticipated a blow from the ruler, which never came.

"Open your legs." The confused Adrian didn't react immediately and a harsh crack resounded in his eardrums. The ruler hit his leg but the noise was more intense than the sting. Adrian gasped, shocked to say the least because that's not what he'd mentally prepared for.

"Legs." Another smack. Adrian opened his legs, panting now, the noise still more impactful than the actual pain. Which, in a sense, does its own fair share of torture. Adrian isn't facing Vincent so he has no way of really knowing how turned on or not the man is. Which also adds to the level of suspense.

The feeling of a finger in his ass was enough to cause a moan. "My, my, Mister Crevan, have you been touching yourself?" Vincent returned the ruler to its rightful place under the table and grabbed Adrian's ass to spread his cheeks apart. "Is this why your showers have taken so much longer? You didn't leave much for me to do. Or, have you simply been planning this game of yours all day?" Adrian didn't reply.

"I asked you a question." A harsh thrust inside and Adrian let out a groan of pure pleasure. Vincent's hands clutched Adrian's hips.

"It wasn't exactly a set plan but..." Adrian tried to catch his breath. "I always wake up wanting you, Professor Phantomhive."

"Fuck," Vincent muttered. "Do you know what you're doing when you say shit like that or do you naturally have a way of getting me like this?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Adrian turned his head to stare up at Vincent. He hadn't thought of doing that before but it really was a sight to behold. Vincent's unhinged face of need.

"I want to fuck you now," he confessed.

"What's stopping you?"

"I saw your ass already prepared and laid out on a platter I got distracted and forgot the condom." Oh. So this is the face of a certain Vincent Phantomhive after he lost control. Adrian smirked. He took his hand off of the table and reached behind him to grab Vincent's ass as he tried to pull out.

"So don't use a condom."

Vincent was already struggling to reign himself in but after that he was fully unable to. He grabbed Adrian's face and pushed it down onto the table, angled in just the right way that one of his eyes could still see Vincent. The richest man in the world let out a low growl before somewhat harshly easing himself in and out of Adrian at a pace that left little consideration for him. Adrian didn't have the time to consider how loud to moan so he just let himself go too. The quickening rhythm pushing him to his utmost limit and then the sweet feeling of having his insides thoroughly violated without a lining.

"Fuck," Vincent pulled out and stared at Adrian's freshly cooked cum-dripping ass. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Do what?"

"I didn't mean to be fully inside you now cleanup is going to be more difficult," Vincent scratched his neck and averted his gaze like a child that had just been caught breaking an expensive vase.

"You're oddly adorable and considerate about the strangest of things," Adrian chuckled.

"Your shower is going to be even longer now..."

"You seem to be very interested in how long my showers are," Adrian raised an eyebrow.

"Well, every minute you're in there is another minute you're not with me," Vincent said. Adrian blinked.

"There is a very simple solution to that, Professor Phantomhive," Adrian grinned, standing up and hugging Vincent. "Just shower with me," he said close enough to blow on Vincent's ear. Unhinged lust returned and Adrian found himself back on the billiard table, this time facing Vincent with his legs in the air. If only he had this power all of the time.

...

Adrian didn't need to remember how dreadfully dull going to work like a normal person was. The minute he walked off of the elevator he was hit with a cruel force of reality. Suddenly Vincent's warnings were all coming back to him. And the handsome face of Sebastian Michaelis bothered him all the more.

"Morning," he smiled.

"Yeah, you too," Adrian replied going right for his desk. He fired up the computer only to see an email from Vincent. Ominous, cute, and then ominous again. He was sure to write 'delete this email after you've read it' like this was some sort of con. Adrian chuckled.

"Adrian," Sebastian appeared at the desk looking far too handsome and way too comfortable with just barging in.

"Yes?"

"Everything okay? Your face is a little red," he pointed out. Yes, thank you, no need to mention that it'll only make his face redder. Shut up, Sebastian. "Anyway, as you know I'm going to that Fiction Symposium in New York on Thursday and I have tickets and reservations but I need you to come with me."

'What?" Adrian blinked.

"We'll need to go Wednesday and stay overnight. It'll be very educational," he smiled but his eyes have hidden motives. "Would you make the necessary travel arrangements? If you can't book another room at the hotel I'm staying at, I'm sure we could arrange something," there it was again, that creepy smile.

 **From:** Adrian Crevan  
 **To:** Vincent Phantomhive  
 **Subject:** Bad News  
  
  


I've been asked to go to a conference in New York with my boss and it involves staying overnight.  
  
  


Adrian Crevan  
Assistant to Sebastian Michaelis

___

 **From:** Vincent Phantomhive  
 **To:** Adrian Crevan  
 **Subject:** Re:Bad News  
  
  


No.  
  
  


Vincent Phantomhive  
Owner of the Funtom Company and Mister Crevan's Ass.

___

 **From:** Adrian Crevan  
 **To:** Vincent Phantomhive  
 **Subject:** It's my job.   
  
  


This isn't up for discussion, Mr. Phantomhive. This is part of my job and it's a good opportunity for me. Plus, I've never been to New York. In any case, I must go.

Don't you trust me?  
  
  


Adrian Crevan  
Assistant to Sebastian Michaelis  
Proud Owner of the Ass that Belongs to The Richest Man in the World <3

___

 **From:** Vincent Phantomhive  
 **To:** Adrian Crevan  
 **Subject:** No.  
  
  


Please do not misunderstand, Mister Crevan, it is not that I do not trust you it is that I do not trust him. I've seen how effective you are at fighting off unwanted attention in that you completely ignore the attention and pretend it does not exist when it clearly does. Need I remind you that there is also a murderous gun-permit owning stalker interested in you right now? You are not going to New York with Sebastian Michaelis. That is final.

However, I do understand this could be a boost in your career opportunities so you have permission to attend the conference and gaze longingly at your attractive boss from across the room and a multitude of people away. I have an apartment in New York that you may stay in. Diedrich will go with you for protection.   
  
  


Vincent Phantomhive  
The Person That Spent $124,000 in One Night Alone For a Certain Individual and Will Not Be Tested.

___

 **From:** Madame Red  
 **To:** Adrian Crevan  
 **Subject:** Lunch Date?  
  
  


Dearest Adrian,

I would really like to have lunch with you seeing as to how you conveniently ignored my little note for you. I think we got off on the wrong foot and I would love to correct that as soon as possible. Are you free sometime this week?   
  
  


Red. xx

___

Adrian inhaled and exhaled. He really pressed Vincent's buttons this time and had nothing to say in response. He did have a job to do and sitting around replying to emails wasn't going to get that done.

"Adrian," Sebastian walked back towards Adrian's desk. His face clearly concerned about something. "Don't book any flights."

"What?"

"All travel arrangements for staff have to be approved by senior management. This has come right from the top. I'm not sure why they suddenly decided to do this but I'm going to have to contact someone and figure it all out. This is crazy," Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a second. "In any case, hold off on the travel stuff."

If there was ever a time to be attracted to Vincent Phantomhive, it was not now and yet Adrian couldn't help but smirk behind his hand. Damn. "Any normal person would be highly offended by such severity in possessiveness but honestly I find it very flattering," Adrian admitted to himself quietly and continued on with his work. The lengths crazy control freak boyfriends will go when they own all the money in the world...

Sebastian is in and out of his office trying to figure out the whole weird new policy and Adrian can't help but get slightly distracted every time he walks by. Not because he is attractive, more because he smells oddly satisfying and Adrian can't place what that smell is. Is it a brand of cologne or something?

"Can you do me a favor?" Sebastian popped by Adrian's desk again.

"Depends on the favor."

"Can you go get me some lunch I'm dying and I can't leave the office," he placed his hands together in a praying motion, which was very strange because he didn't look like the guy that believed in God or gods a day in his life. In fact, he looked more like a Satanist.

Leaving the office was a definite no-go from the Phantomhive Paranoia Department but Adrian was a pushover and had no way of saying 'no.' He nodded and stood up, clicking the button on his monitor to shut it off and then walking towards the elevator. He sighed and briefly texted Diedrich for recommendations on food places closeby.

Adrian: Hey, uh, so I have to get food for my boss or something but leaving the building is kind of a no-go so can you go pick up food?

Vincent's Bitch: I don't have a choice in the matter, do I? I'll try to be as quick as possible.

Vincent's Bitch: Will I be getting my money back?

Adrian: You're concerned about money?

Adrian: Sweetie, you work for the richest man alive and you want to keep the change?

Vincent's Bitch: Fair point.

Adrian awkwardly waited in the lobby munching on his own hand-packed lunch from the finest kitchen staff at the Phantomhive Resort to Keep Adrian Safe, aka Vincent's home. Diedrich walked through the door drenched in rainwater because it started pouring a few minutes ago.

"Is that safe to eat anymore?" Adrian pointed to the wet takeout bag.

"Do we really care if Mr. Michaelis gets food poisoning?" Diedrich raised one of those fluffy eyebrows of his.

"My, my, you do have a sense of humor," Adrian chuckled.

"Relax, food critic, the sandwich is safe in a plastic wrap," Diedrich opened the bag and pulled out the sandwich, handing it to Adrian. Their hands touched briefly due to the interaction and Adrian realized for the first time that Diedrich had numerous scars on his fingers. He tried not to stare at them too much. Adrian thanked Diedrich for his hard work, patted him on the head, and went back upstairs to give his boss the food.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver," Sebastian grinned.

"I know that look. You're going to ask me for another favor, aren't you?" Adrian sighed.

"I'm really sorry but I need you to stay late."

"Fine," Adrian went back to his desk and sunk into his chair. He leaned back, looking at the ceiling, and then thought for the first time: why was he working anyway? He was dating the richest man in the world surely he didn't have to worry about a paycheck anymore. He shook his head and clicked on his monitor. No, no, he couldn't be one of those basic bitches that just dated the rich man to live a carefree life.

...

Adrian glanced up at the clock and realized that it was already seven. "Shit," he muttered, wanting to slam his head into the desk. Sebastian wandered back over to him and grabbed the back of his chair, leaning far too close into Adrian's personal space.

"Looks like you're almost done. Good job, and thanks for this," he smiled. "Oh," he leaned in even closer and pointed at the screen. "Typo there." Adrian fixed it. "Once this is done you can print and go home." Great. Why the fuck are you still leaning over Adrian's shoulder then? Adrian glanced at the clock in the computer.

"I'm really sorry about this whole New York thing. I was really looking forward to you being there with me," Sebastian finally got out of Adrian's space only to sit on the edge of his desk. "We make a great team but they specifically told me not to get anyone else in the office involved," his unnerving smile made Adrian want to cringe. What was he? Some sort of Vincent fake? You need to learn how to grin in a manipulative fashion the right way, darling, this isn't a good look for you. Maybe Vincent can take you out back and give you some private lessons. With a hammer. To your face.

"So, did you have a good weekend?" When was this painful interaction going to end? Adrian wished he could type faster.

"Yes, thanks."

"See your boyfriend?"

"Yep."

"What does he do?" Sebastian really didn't know how to take hints. How the fuck did he not know who Vincent Phantomhive was?

"He is...in business," Adrian didn't know how else to put it.

"What kind of business?" The kind of business that will end up getting you fired if you don't mind your own business, Sebastian.

Adrian stopped typing and folded his hands. He turned to look Sebastian squarely in the eyes. "I think I'm going to finish this up tomorrow. It's late and I kind of want to sleep," he smiled as best as he could and turned off the computer after saving everything. He stood up, grabbed his bag, and made his way to the elevator. Sebastian grabbed his hand.

"Wait."

After having had enough of this bullshit, Adrian dropped his bag, pulled Sebastian forward with the hand he'd grabbed, and then pinned him up against the nearest wall. "No, you wait," he growled. "Let me tell you this in a way you understand, pretty boy," Adrian grabbed a pen from Sebastian's breast pocket and dug it into his crotch just enough to be uncomfortable. "I am not interested in you. I will never be interested in you. I have a boyfriend that I love very much and if you try to make a move on me again, I will chop off your dick and send it home with you in a jar. I do not give one single fuck that you're my boss." Adrian took a step back, placed the pen back into Sebastian's pocket, smiled, picked up his bag, and walked away. Bye, bitch.

Waiting outside for him was Vincent's car. He was completely relieved to see that. He climbed into the back seat and his gratitude was instantly gone. That face wasn't good. "Hello, Mister Crevan," Vincent spoke coldly without so much as a glance in Adrian's direction. "I was going to ask you if you were still intent on going to New York but I find myself smelling far too much of a hideous off-brand cologne and it is raising a lot of questions. Would you care to explain or should I look through security footage myself to find out?"

"You were right about Sebastian." Adrian could almost hear Vincent's sanity snap. He reached for the car's handle to open the door and Adrian realized at that moment that if he didn't do something to stop him, Vincent might end up committing murder. He instinctively leaned forward and grabbed Vincent's hand.

"Start driving, Diedrich," Adrian ordered. Diedrich didn't need to be told twice. He started the car and when he did, Adrian scooted closer to Vincent and held him close to keep him from trying to recklessly jump out of a moving vehicle to go slaughter someone. "No, I'm not going to New York. Sebastian didn't do anything to me and you will not fire him or anything worse. Nothing happened."

"Explain the horrid stench then," Vincent snarled.

"Oh, well, I uhm," Adrian laughed a bit nervously. "I may or may not have intimidated him just a bit."

"He pinned him to the wall and threatened to chop off his dick," Diedrich spoke up from the driver's seat.

"What the fuck?!" Adrian jumped out of his skin, released Vincent, and wondered if he would survive jumping out of a car. He moved to the door and eyed the handle carefully.

"I looked at the footage while we were stopped," Diedrich explained. "Turns out, Mr. Crevan is very capable of taking care of himself as long as he isn't drunk."

"You know about that?" Adrian burned up from embarrassment.

"I know just about everything there is to know about you two," Diedrich admitted. "Sometimes, too much."

"I see," Vincent said, gazing out the window. His hands folded neatly on his lap. Not another word was spoken.


	12. Chapter 12

A certain Madame Red was waiting at the door to Vincent's home. Adrian visibly tensed. Of course she wouldn't take ghosting as a proper response for very much longer. He didn't mean to it just sort of...happened. He accidentally forgot to respond. Twice. She smiled at the trio as they made their way to the door.

"What are you doing here?" Vincent asked.

"My apologies, Mr. Phantomhive, I didn't expect you to be out when I got here or that you'd return when I visited. I'm not here for you," she clarified. "Or you," she muttered walking by Adrian toward Diedrich. She gave him a hug and whispered into his ear in what would appear to be an affectionate way, "We need to talk."

Vincent stared, waiting for a reason why a strange woman appeared on his doorstep. He realized that if people did a quick google search they'd figure out where he lived but that didn't explain why security didn't remove her from the premises. He decided to let it go since apparently Diedrich knew something he didn't. Which was rare. But, he trusted his most faithful dog.

"Would you care to come inside?" he smiled, gesturing to the door. Adrian stared, confused.

"That won't be necessary," Diedrich grabbed Madame Red's hand before she agreed. "I will quickly send her on her way, Mr. Phantomhive."

"If you insist," Vincent replied, entering the house. Adrian stared at the two and decided to wait. She looked serious and besides, he still hadn't contacted her.

"Why are you here? I thought we agreed you wouldn't show up here, Red," Diedrich frowned. Madame Red took a step back and reached into her purse.

"I'm going to get right to the point. I'm being blackmailed," she held the envelope in front of Diedrich's face with her gloved hand. "I'm sure you can imagine why. They want $5,000 and I don't have that kind of money." She looked truly concerned. "Plus, she is back," she sighed. "Why is the world doing this to us now?"

"Does Nina know?"

"I haven't told her."

"I think you should tell her."

"Well, I haven't."

"If you don't, I will."

"You're always so cruel," she pouted.

"I'm sorry for not contacting you," Adrian apologized, entering the conversation before it ended without him able to say anything.

"Take your time, sweetie," she smiled, patting his cheek. "I'll keep reaching out as long as I remember to." Adrian didn't know what it was but there was something about people dressed entirely in red that he found calming. Grell had ruined him for life. Realizing he had nothing else to add to this conversation, he walked inside to see Vincent standing there leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Do you know her too?"

"We met at the ball and she has been trying to get in touch but I just haven't contacted her," he answered truthfully, not really wanting to keep secrets when Vincent already knew anyway (most likely).

"I think she frequents one of my salons but I don't know why I would remember something like that."

"She does leave a very lasting impression. All red, you know?" Adrian said. He noticed Vincent's eyes were still more clouded than usual so he decided to ask, "Are you okay?"

"I've felt a number of emotions I would rather have not felt in the past few days alone," Vincent replied and moved away from the wall. "I'm tired." Adrian sensed there was more to this than just being tired but he didn't want to push anything.

"Are you certain you aren't going to New York?" he asked.

"It might help my career but I wouldn't enjoy it very much knowing he is there," Adrian shivered. He hugged Vincent from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder. "There are more important things in the world than money. Besides, I happen to know a very rich certain someone so it's not like money is a real issue, is it?" he chuckled.

"My, my, relying on your rich friends to get you out of a crisis?" Vincent's lip curved upward in a slightly genuine smile. At least he was feeling better.

"I've always been a bit of a good-for-nothing. Too lazy to be 100% productive."

"Is that so?" Vincent turned enough to kiss Adrian's cheek.

"Quite so."

...

Adrian woke up from an anxiety-ridden dream to find Vincent once again wasn't in the bed. He wandered around, following the sound of the music, absentmindedly and groggy. He stood at the doorway to see Vincent playing the piano. Skillful as usual and very sexy. Adrian leaned up against the doorway and felt refreshed.

"Why did you stop?" he asked. "That was lovely," Adrian wiped his eyes and yawned.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I woke up myself, bad dream..." Adrian moved closer to the piano. "Did you not sleep at all?" he said, sitting next to Vincent.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You worry me too much," he sighed, resting his head on Adrian's shoulder. "I wish you would just do as your told but if I force it too much or try to hard to control you, you might just leave. I don't want to remind you of your father, even accidentally." Adrian said nothing. He knew no matter what he said he wouldn't be able to change those worries of Vincent's.

Adrian made a noise of recognition but not exactly a reply. He ran his hand down Vincent's arm to grab his hand in his. He intertwined their fingers. "You have nightmares too, yes? What about?"

"Flashbacks, mostly. Sometimes scenarios of potential futures."

"Potential futures?"

"Hurting you and not in the good way. Becoming a complete sadist with no regard for others. Turning into my mother," he listed a few examples.

"That woman is not your mother. Francis Spears is your mother," Adrian replied.

Vincent chuckled. "Quite right."

"I love you," Adrian spoke softly, his eyes closing from the weariness. He wanted to sleep. His head rested on top of Vincent's and he was tempted just to sleep like this. Vincent lifted his head and guided him to his lap. He allowed Adrian to sleep using him as a pillow and played with his hair in the process.

"Mm," Adrian smiled slightly, nuzzling into Vincent's lap like a cat. This was very soothing and he did just have a nightmare.

"Sleep well."

...

Adrian thought after last night that Sebastian would take the hint and stop flirting with him. He didn't. He still flirted. And he seemed even more interested in Adrian than before. How odd. Did Adrian awaken a new kink for him? Did he like being bossed around? Hm... Maybe Vincent was rubbing off on him. Was his intimidating factor replaced with a sexy seduction factor instead? This could be bad.

But, here he was, walking with Diedrich to go buy his boss another sandwich. "You don't look pleased," Diedrich observed. "Is walking with me that terrible?"

"No, it's not that, sorry," Adrian replied. "I have a feeling Sebastian is somehow more into me than he was before. He called me honey about five times already today."

"That could be bad."

"Very."

"Do you want me to tell Mr. Phantomhive?"

"He is already feeling kind of down. I don't want to add to his troubles." Diedrich nodded and remained silent. "What do you even do while you're waiting for me?" he asked, suddenly interested. "And how do you know the mysterious Madame Red?"

"I sit in the coffee shop across the street from where you work. Red happens to be a childhood friend of ours. Mr. Phantomhive and I."

"I thought you didn't know him before working for him."

"He doesn't know me before I decided to work for him. He has forgotten us as a side effect of blocking out his childhood, Mr. Crevan. There were a few good times before the three years tied up but everything before he was saved only comes to him in dreams. Do you really think someone like Mr. Phantomhive would confide in just anyone?"

"You've loved him your entire life," Adrian stopped walking and stared into Diedrich's eyes. He felt sorry for him and at the same time, he felt proud of him. Watching over Vincent for this long cannot have been easy.

"I know my place, Mr. Crevan. I don't wish to get in-between you two," he clarified.

"No, I know, I just," Adrian wanted to cry. It was so sad. Part of him wanted Diedrich to be happy and be able to be with Vincent but the other part of him was glad that he was with Vincent instead of Diedrich. It was a mixture of jealousy and pity melded into one.

"The woman that's after you was also one of our childhood friends. She is related to Madame Red. The three of us made a pact to protect Vincent after what happened so that nothing like that would happen again, but she fell in love with who he became and ended up being what she is now."

"You don't call her by her name?"

"Red and I decided she is no longer worth mentioning and now she is She Who Shall Not Be Named."

Adrian laughed at that. "Makes sense." Adrian's phone buzzed in his pocket and he answered it, thinking it was Vincent, but actually it was Grell.

"Hi sweetie!~" she hummed. "I was just calling to let you know that we're flying back this Friday. Can you clean up the apartment for me and get out of that sobbing mess of a state you were? It's not a good look, trust me."

"Oh, Grell," Adrian started sobbing on the spot. "I have so much to tell you..."

"Is this good news because I'm really not interested in more bad news, sugar," she huffed.

"I'll tell you when I see you again," he sniffled. "I can't wait to see you again."

"Honey, are you crying?!"

"Only because I missed you so much!"

"I thought I told you about how much I hated clingy men," she chuckled. "Get your act together. I'll be home soon."

"I can't wait to see you."

"You've said that already."

"Well, it's true!"


	13. Chapter 13

Vincent and Diedrich wait in the car as Adrian walked into the apartment. All of his stuff is gone so there isn't much to do but some light dusting. He walked right into it only to see the cursed woman there with her gun. He stared, unsure if he was seeing things correctly, and had no idea how to react to this. Well, shit.

"Can I help you?" Adrian speaks softly, kindly, as if talking to a child.

"He speaks," her voice eerie. She looked even more like a ghost than last time.

"I speak," Adrian nodded. "What are you doing here?"

She refused to answer and started walking closer to Adrian. She stared at him, he backed into the wall. "What do you have that I don't?"

"What do you mean?"

"Master lets you call him by his given name. Master is happy with you. He laughs. Smiles. Those reactions are rare. What do you have that I don't?" She reached up her hand and pressed it against Adrian's cheek, moving his hair to the side. "Is it your unusual appearance? All of Master's women have looked like me but his taste in men is something I haven't figured out. You slept in his bed. I saw you. He doesn't let people do that. Master doesn't-" she lost her train of thought and her escalating voice returned to a soft-spoken one. "Master is a dark man. A dark, very dark, cruel man. But, I love him."

If you loved him you wouldn't think he was a dark man. He's a good man, not a cruel one. Just a bit rough around the edges. "Do you want to give me the gun?" he asked. Asking was better than not asking. He wanted to get out of this situation as quickly as possible.

"This is mine," she caressed her gun. "So she can join her love," she smiled. What the fuck did that mean? Join her love? Does that mean killing Adrian or Vincent?

The door opened. Vincent and Diedrich stood there. Vincent gazed at the scene, taking everything in, but he didn't show any more emotion than usual. Even then, he was showing less than usual. He stood tall even though he wasn't. He gazed with clouded eyes that Adrian had only ever seen in that playroom of his. He walked forward as if the gun wasn't even a part of the equation. She stared at him, completely enthralled.

Vincent mouthed a word, or a phrase, Adrian couldn't quite catch it. The woman dropped the gun instantly and Vincent moved to pick it up, still just as graceful as ever. "Mister Crevan, go with Diedrich." He said. It was an order. Not a request. Adrian's hair stood up on the back of his neck. He was terrified and slightly turned on. A miserable combination given the circumstances.

He was frozen stiff and unable to move. He wanted to comply but his body simply wouldn't have it. He didn't want to leave Vincent alone with this woman. "Mister Crevan," Vincent snapped. "Will you do as your told just this once and _go_?"

Adrian struggled to move still. He was entranced and unable to regain control of his legs. Diedrich grabbed his hand, snapping him out of it, and practically dragged him out. "Is that what he is like?" Adrian finally asked. He knew the answer, he'd seen a bit of it before, but he hadn't seen it in so long it was as if this was the first time.

"Yes, that's what he is like," Diedrich replied.

"What is he going to do with her? Why did he want to be alone?" Insecurities masked the obvious reasons. Adrian wondered if he wasn't good enough to be with Vincent now. He was scared of losing him. The rational part of his brain completely out of commission. He didn't think about Vincent wanting him out of there for his own safety he thought about Vincent wanting him out of there so he could hook up with his crazy ex-girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend being the key item here. What if Vincent really isn't fond of men? What if he's realized Adrian is boring? The downward spiral of things that no longer made sense overlapped and became even more things that no longer made sense.

"Mr. Crevan," Diedrich grabbed Adrian's face and forced him to look him in the eyes. "He doesn't want you to be hurt in the crossfire. He is in love with you, remember? But the good-natured part of him wants him to help those that need help especially when he is part of the reason they are harmed. Even if he isn't part of it, he thinks he is. He loves _you_. She thinks he loves _her_ so he is using that to his advantage. We both know how fond of manipulative bullshit he is, right?" Diedrich paused, waiting for an answer. When he got none he asked again. " _Right_?"

Adrian blinked, words finally sinking in. His wave of self-hatred still swarming but he tried his best to focus on what Diedrich said. He nodded. "Right."

A car pulled up and Othello stepped out in a labcoat. A lady in scrubs also stepped out of the car. Vincent exited the apartment carrying the woman and placed her in the car. "Thank you for coming," Vincent said.

"We're going to have to talk about this in a professional sense. You do know that, don't you? I expect to see you in my office," Othello replied. He frowned, slightly, when Vincent didn't respond and then he got back into the car. "Good luck to you, Mr. Phantomhive," he sighed.

"Where are they taking her?" Adrian asked, watching the car drive away. He wasn't sure who he was asking.

"To a psychiatric hospital," Diedrich answered.

"Oh."

"I'm going to need you to spend the night in your separate room," Vincent spoke. He was still totally in his dark dominant nature.

"What? Why?" all sorts of alarms went off inside Adrian. It was happening again, wasn't it? Vincent was closing himself off and forcing him out. He couldn't go through that again. Just when they were finally starting to get on the right track. No. Nonononono. No. "Are you running away from me again? You can't. Vincent, please," Adrian tried to get him to talk but he didn't say a word. Almost as if he hadn't heard him. He moved to the car and got inside.

"No," Adrian muttered, grabbing the door of the car to keep it open. He pushed it open all the way his entire body screaming with panic. Then, suddenly, he dropped to his knees and grabbed Vincent's legs, looking up at him but not really seeing him. "Please."


	14. Chapter 14

Vincent stared down at Adrian, clinging to his legs, and replied, "Please what?"

"Please don't leave me, Sir." Adrian stared up at Vincent and Vincent stared down at him but the two weren't seeing each other. Adrian reverted to his childhood self, pleading father for forgiveness, and Vincent returned to his textbook need for control. Neither one acting like themselves.

The 'Sir' was enough to snap Vincent out of his weird daze. He stared down at Adrian and then glanced up at Diedrich and then looked back at Adrian. "Mister Crevan?" Vincent panicked in his own way staring down at the lifeless shell that Adrian had become. He grabbed Adrian's hands and dragged him into the car with ease. He wasn't resisting and he certainly wasn't all there. Diedrich circled around and got in the front. He started driving.

"Talk to me, Mister Crevan, what did you mean?" Vincent grabbed Adrian's face and looked into his eyes. Adrian looked anywhere but his eyes. He looked at the ceiling of the car instead and remained silent. Vincent quickly realized he wasn't going to answer so he tried to process it himself. His brain still groggy from his own harsh realities, it was more difficult than usual.

"You said you wanted to sleep in different rooms. He thinks you're going to shut him out again, like before, when you broke up," Diedrich, tired of watching this dumpster fire, decided to throw in the pieces of the puzzle Vincent was missing.

"Adrian," Vincent began. "I'm not going to leave you. I just wanted to process everything, okay? I also thought maybe you'd want some space after, well, seeing me like that. I'm not going to leave you," he repeated. "I can't live without you. I'm more concerned about you wanting to leave me. Talk to me, Adrian," he lightly patted Adrian's face to try and snap him out of it. "Talk to me."

"You're going to have to say it, Mr. Phantomhive," Diedrich spoke. "Those cursed three words of commitment."

Vincent glanced at Diedrich, pure terror on his face, but he brought his attention back to Adrian. "Adrian, it's hard for me to say this because once I do if you ever do leave me it'll be all the more difficult. I won't recover no matter how strong you might think I am. I'm not. I'm sorry. Adrian..." he started crying. "I'm sorry, please come back. I-" he choked up. "I-" he tried again, still failing. The famous three words trapped in his throat forever. The famously stone-cold Mr. Phantomhive, a sobbing mess in front of Adrian and unable to say a measly three worded confession.

It might've been the tears or just disparity of Vincent's voice that snapped Adrian out of it. He stared at Vincent, shocked to see him this way, and just as confused as Vincent was a few minutes prior. What the fuck was going on?

"We're in a car," Adrian stated, looking around. "You're crying."

Relief washed over Vincent and he clung to Adrian, holding him close. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I knew this would happen at some point after you told me about your scars but I didn't-" he sobbed uncontrollably. His nightmares coming true. He hurt Adrian when he wasn't completely himself and it was the worst feeling in the world.

Vincent realized he was clinging to Adrian so he tried to separate himself but Adrian refused. He clung to Vincent instead. "Don't leave."

"Don't leave _me_ ," Vincent replied.

Adrian frowned. "But I would never leave you."

"Likewise."

"I do have one question though..."

"And that is?"

"What did you do while you were alone with her?"

Vincent frowned. "Do you really want to know?" Adrian nodded. Vincent sighed. "We talked. I gave her a bath and then found the most hideous impulse bought clothes in Grell's stash that she certainly wouldn't miss to dress her in."

"You gave her a bath?!" Adrian gasped, completely shocked. "You saw that woman naked? What?!"

"She was filthy. It wasn't sexual. It was like I was caring for a child."

"No, right, yes, I know, but _still_! How do I know mentally unstable female stalkers aren't a secret kink of yours?" Adrian huffed.

"If we're talking about mentally broken individuals, I believe I might have a bond to them, yes, but only if they have silvery-grey hair and lots of scars," Vincent replied, moving back over to his side of the car. He folded his hands over his lap.

"And I suppose I have a certain attraction to fifty shades of fucked up in the head with a tendency to go ballisticly control freak," Adrian rested his head against the back of the seat and grinned, looking at Vincent.

"Oh for the love of God!" Diedrich nearly shouted. "If you two could just skip right to the fucking makeup sex in the back seat of this car, please do it. I'm tired of listening to all of this foreplay when three seconds ago I had to help you two figure your shit out. Can't you just...go to therapy? Like normal fucking people? Godamn."

"Are you lashing out, Diedrich?" Vincent smirked. Diedrich had never acted like this before. Diedrich became about three shades paler and focused his attention on the road.

"Apologies, Mr. Phantomhive. Please continue with your conversation."

"Aw, he is cute when he lashes out, can we keep him?" Adrian snickered.

"Only if you agree to feed him, walk him, and pick up his shit," Vincent replied.

"Woof," Diedrich grumbled.


	15. Chapter 15

Vincent woke up in the middle of the night, as he often does, so he went to go make himself a cup of tea. A calming tea. Something like chamomile or a mixture of things. He sat in complete darkness with his fresh cup of hot liquid and stared into the unknown. Totally a normal thing to do, obviously. He sighed. "I'm going to get bags under my eyes again, aren't I?" he frowned. "That's not going to be good for publicity. They might call me a drug addict to get headlines."

He stared down into his cup and took a sip. The warmth of the liquid soothing his insides but not helping him feel any more tired. He sighed again. A loud scream came from Adrian's room. He rushed toward it, fearing for the worst, to find him tossing and turning in his sleep.

"Mister Crevan," Vincent grabbed his shoulder to shake him awake but his arm was grabbed and Adrian pulled him down into the bed. He stared at Vincent, confused, a reflexive action that hadn't quite made its way to his brain.

"Vincent?" his voice shook. He didn't trust his eyes after the visuals of his dream.

"Yes."

Adrian plopped down on top of Vincent, holding him close, his entire being shaking. "You weren't here. You were leaving. It was terrible..." he sobbed. The absence of Vincent in his bed must've caused a different sort of harm. Vincent lightly patted his back and ran his fingers through Adrian's long hair.

"I'm here. I'm not leaving you."

"We don't have to sleep in separate beds anymore?"

"No."

Adrian's body became less tense. "Great."

...

Work was a living nightmare. The minute Adrian walked into the office Sebastian was barking orders at him, telling him to make coffee, to go get his lunch, and making unreasonable comments about his edits on certain documents. Adrian didn't know who pissed in his cereal but he wasn't about to ask any questions to the bossman himself.

"Do you know what happened to him?" he muttered to one of his coworkers.

"No idea, maybe New York is stressing him out?"

Adrian sighed and went back to his desk. He hadn't even gotten time to eat his own lunch with Sebastian ordering him around the whole damn time. Before he knew it, the day was over, and he was stuck making another cup of coffee in the breakroom with no one else in the office but the demon man himself.

"Well, I think this might be a good time to discuss your misdemeanors," he stepped into the breakroom and closed the door behind him.

"My what?" Adrian is immediately on edge now. This is not a good sign. Did Sebastian not learn his lesson here?

"At last I have you on your own," he smiled and tilted his head but Adrian sensed something behind that face. Call it his Vincent Intuition, or paranoia, whatever works best. Sebastian's eyes flash an even deeper red as he walked towards Adrian. A twinge of fear and a very intense urge to run away pumped through Adrian's blood.

"Sebastian, now might not be a good time for this. You have a cab coming, don't you? And you're leaving for New York."

"You know, I had to fight to get you this job," Sebastian slammed his hand down on the cabinet next to Adrian's head. "When I hired you, I thought you would be a hard worker. I thought you had potential. But now, I don't know. You've become distracted and sloppy. Is your _boyfriend_ the one who's leading you astray?" Adrian didn't appreciate the way he said 'boyfriend.'

"What are you talking about?" Adrian did everything in his power to keep his breath steady.

"I decided to check your emails. Do you know what I found?" he sneered. "The only personal emails in your account were to your hotshot boyfriend. Where are the emails from him? How are they magically out of the system? Are you some sort of company spy?" Said the guy who doesn't even know who the fuck Vincent Phantomhive is by name alone. But fuck. This could get ugly.

"You just said you had to fight to hire me. Now I'm a spy? Make up your mind, Sebastian," Adrian scoffed, trying to mask his fear. Sebastian was super intense right now. Granted, Vincent could be a lot more fucking intense but...Adrian wasn't in his best state of mind given everything that happened recently.

"Your boyfriend fucked up the New York trip, didn't he? And for what? Because he thinks I'd make a pass at you?" Sebastian sneered. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. Secret is out. "I gave you this job. I expect you to show me some gratitude. In fact, I'm entitled to it. So, we need to work out some sort of deal. A deal where you keep me happy. Do you understand what I'm saying, Adrian?" he moved his face far too close for comfort. "Consider it refining your job description and I won't dig any further into how your rich boyfriend is pulling strings, milking his contacts, or cashing in some favors."

"You fucking dickteasing bastard," Sebastian growled, moving his free hand to stroke Adrian's throat down to his shirt.

"Mr. Michaelis," the sweet sound of Vincent's delectable voice has never been more sought after then right at this moment.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sebastian, mildly concerned, took a step back from Adrian and faced Vincent. The height difference made obvious when the two got closer together.

"I should be asking you the same thing. What are you doing to my partner?" Vincent resumed the pleasantries. All Adrian could hear was the word 'partner.' His fear totally replaced by satisfaction.

"I know about your little affair. You can't threaten me. I'll make it public."

"Let me ask you a question, Mr. Michaelis, please answer honestly." Vincent folded his hands and then cracked his knuckles. He lunged forward to grab Sebastian's tie and pushed the knot up, to practically strangle him. "Do you really think I would leave his emails on the server?"

"What?" Sebastian turned even paler than his already ghostly skin.

" _Kneel_ ," Vincent's eyes flickered with rage and Sebastian was brought to his knees for Vincent to look down at him. He pushed the knot of his tie further into his neck. "Your pathetic excuse of a blackmail attempt isn't valid unless you moved the evidence onto an external drive. If I could delete my emails, did the thought not cross your mind that I would simply delete his later after you found out about them? Or, better yet, why would I leave his emails there for you to discover at all? Mr. Michaelis, _do you know who the fuck I am?_ "

"Vi...nc..ent...Ph..an..tom...hi..ve," Sebastian forced out despite his inability to breathe very well.

"Did you say something?" Vincent's smile widened.

"Vincent...Phantomhive," he attempted a second time.

"Don't forget that name," Vincent's pleasant expression was lost in an instant to reveal the true darkness of the one underneath it. He released his grasp on Sebastian's tie and lightly tapped his cheek with his hand. "I could end your whole career with the snap of my fingers or your life, for that matter, but because I managed to get here before you even had the chance to think about kissing Mister Crevan over there, you're spared. I'm being nice, don't make me regret it." Vincent turned on his heel and walked out the door. "Come along now, Mister Crevan," he said. Adrian didn't need to be told twice.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ronald texted me."

"Oh?" Vincent said, entirely unenthused.

"He wants to deliver your photos on Friday."

"A personal delivery, how thoughtful," Vincent is tempted to roll his eyes but refrains.

"Grell and William should be back by then as well."

"And?"

"Ronald wants a place to stay and I said I would let him stay at the apartment but it would be weird to just let him chill there alone so..."

"Let me see if I'm hearing you correctly," Vincent placed his cup of tea down. "You want to spend the night in a secluded space with the man that tried to force himself on you right after your boss tried to force himself on you?"

"Technically, my boss's boss's boss and I have sex quite often so," Adrian chuckled. Vincent didn't find that amusing. "Look, I was drunk then, okay? I'm sure it'll be fi-"

"Whether or not you were drunk doesn't change the fact that he is interested in you, Mister Crevan. If you desperately want to associate with him, he can stay here, but you aren't going to spend the night alone together."

"Really? You'd let him stay here?"

"Are you saying I don't have space?" Vincent smiled slightly.

"I just wasn't expecting you to offer something like that." Adrian rested his chin on his hand. "I also wasn't expecting you to sexily threaten my boss either, but that happened," he smirked.

"Are you smirking at me, Mister Crevan?"

"What are you going to do about it?" he continued to smirk.

...

Adrian absentmindedly wandered around Vincent's home. There were a lot of places unexplored in this giant abode. He didn't know where to begin. Vincent was in the middle of some boring phone call or something business-related so he was kind of bored. He kept imagining walls with his face on them. Where was he going to put Ronald's pictures? He shuddered, not really wanting to turn the corner and see himself everywhere.

But then he found himself _here_. Right outside the playroom. He checked the handle to find it unlocked and wandered in. Mostly, it was just as he remembered. He ran his hand along various belts, floggers, paddles, whips, canes, whatever he felt like as he wandered this room. Was this a bdsm thing? Or did Vincent just have a really strong spanking kink? Who can say? Adrian snorted thinking about it.

He stood in front of a drawer and realized that his blood was pumping through his veins at an abnormal rate. Was this excitement? Or the fear of getting caught? Both? He looked into the drawer to see an array of instruments carefully laid out on display. What the fuck do you do with these?

"Mister Crevan." Adrian jumped out of his skin and turned around. "What are you doing?"

"I was uhm, bored and curious?" Adrian explained.

"A dangerous combination." Vincent stepped fully into the playroom and closed the door behind him. "What exactly were you curious about, Mister Crevan?"

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I feel like I'm trespassing..."

"Because you are, but no, I'm not mad."

"What's this?" Adrian held up a silver bullet-type object.

"Butt plug."

" _Oh_."

"Bought for you."

"For me?" Vincent nodded. "Wow, I'm flattered. I mean most guys give people flowers or something but look at me, my own special butt bullet. I mean, plug thing," Adrian placed it back in the drawer. "What's this?" He held up a long, black, rubbery object made of gradually diminishing bubbles joined together.

"Anal beads."

"Aren't beads for arts and crafts? Not asses?"

"They have quite the effect if you pull them out mid-orgasm," Vincent crossed his arms, slightly amused with Adrian's curiosity.

"Is this the butt drawer or something?"

"If you like," Vincent shrugged. Adrian immediately shut it, face turning red. "What? Don't you like the butt drawer?" Vincent asked innocently, clearly amused now.

"I must admit it isn't the top of my Christmas wishlist."

"Tell that to your ass at the masquerade ball."

"Point taken." Adrian glanced at the second drawer.

"It holds a selection of vibrators."

"And the next?"

"That one is more interesting," Vincent gestured. Adrian opened to see an assortment of metal items and some clothespins. Adrian picked up one of the bigger ones. "Genital clamp." He put it back down and picked up two smaller clips on a chain. "Some of those are for pain but most are for pleasure. Or both. Or a strange mixture of the two. I'm a very grey area," Vincent explained.

"But what are these?" Adrian stared, confused.

"They're for your nipples." Vincent crossed the room and grabbed one of them, pinching the tip of Adrian's finger. It didn't really hurt. Adrian stared at it, confused by it like with most of the other stuff, but he took it off and put it back in the drawer, opening the next one. A variety of leather. One strap attached to a ball.

"It's a ball gag."

"A what?"

"You can still breathe but your teeth clamp over the ball. It's to keep you quiet."

"I don't get it," Adrian frowned.

"Think about it carefully, Mister Crevan," Vincent reached up to brush some of Adrian's hair behind his ear. "How helpless would you be if you were tied up and couldn't speak? How trusting would you have to be knowing that I had that much power over you? That I had to read your body and your reactions instead of hearing your words? It makes you very dependent, putting me in ultimate control," Vincent's eyes filled with lust as he explained. He blinked, stepping away, and ran his hand down his face. "I apologize. You just had a series of dangerous encounters we shouldn't add me to the list."

Adrian fished around in the drawer and grabbed something. Several cuffs attached to a bar. He held it up. "That's spreader bar with ankle and wrist restraints," Vincent explained.

"How does it work?"

"It's a bunch of cuffs, how do you think it works?" Vincent's eyebrows furrowed.

"How does it work?" Adrian bit his lower lip.

"You...want me to show you?" he breathed in, surprised. Adrian nodded. "Alright but not here." Vincent grabbed Adrian's hand and led him out of the room.

"Why not?"

"Were you not paying attention? I don't want to add myself to your list of dangerous encounters. Besides, that room still has a bit of an aura to it. I'll get carried awa-" Adrian dropped what he was carrying and picked Vincent up a tad to slam him into the wall. He kissed him, passionately, fingers twisting into his hair, everywhere.

"Do you want me to fuck you on the stairs?" Vincent muttered, breathing raggedly. "Because right now, I will."

"Yes," Adrian murmured. He undoes the button to Vincent's shirt and his hands glide down to the next one, and the next one after that. He placed kisses down his torso and above his pantline. Adrian's fingers fumbled at his waistband but ultimately undid the button and slid down the zipper to release Vincent's hard dick into the world. Who was fucking whom on the stairs?

Adrian took Vincent into his mouth and sucked hard, enjoying the shock he got from Vincent as he did. Thriving on this power, Adrian sucked and sucked until Vincent had no choice but to surrender to carnal pleasure. "Is this the game we're playing, Mister Crevan?" Vincent asked, grabbing Adrian's head to pull it off of his dick. Adrian grabbed Vincent's wrist and removed his hand from his head. "Shit," Vincent cursed, coming all over Adrian's face. Adrian licked his lips, quite satisfied.

Vincent pushed Adrian down to the ground and tore off his t-shirt. "You're a very beautiful man, Mister Crevan," Vincent admitted, leaning down to kiss the center of his chest as his hands moved to Adrian's pants to remove them.

"I get that a lot," Adrian winked. Vincent grabbed the spreader bar and grabbed Adrian's left ankle, cuffing it in a way that wasn't too tight. He did the same for his other one, all the while staring Adrian in the eyes. He didn't need to look down at his hands to know what he was doing. Adrian's feet are about two feet apart. "The thing about a spreader is that it expands," Vincent clicks a certain something and moves Adrian's feet further apart. Three feet. "These other cuffs are for your wrists but if you behave enough we might not have to use them."

Vincent kissed Adrian's stomach and then his thighs, touching, teasing, but not ever quite making it to the destination. "Vincent, please."

"You must've taken another long shower today," Vincent inserted his fingers into Adrian's already lubed up ass. "You never cease to amaze."

"Vincent, _please_." Adrian felt entirely trapped since he couldn't move his legs. No closing them or flailing them or anything of the sort. He moaned as Vincent continued. "I can't take it. _Please_." He reached up and grabbed Vincent's shoulders, nails digging in. Vincent winced. Adrian remembered the scratches and immediately removed his hands. Vincent grabbed the bar and flipped Adrian onto his stomach. He leaned over him and pressed his hand on his stomach to push his ass into the air.

"I suppose I deserved that," Adrian muttered, mad at himself for forgetting the scratches.

"Well, at least you got what you wished for," Vincent thrust his dick inside Adrian which caused him to moan quite loudly. He relentlessly thrust in and out, faster with each time until ultimately-

"Fuck," Vincent frowned. "Why do you keep distracting me from using condoms?" he glared down at Adrian's nice ass.

"Guess you're going to have to shower with me from now on if you want to stop me seducing you," Adrian chuckled.


	17. Chapter 17

Adrian reluctantly walked into work, unsure of what he would see. But, good news: Sebastian Michaelis has left the house. He would no longer be working with the company. Well, to be expected. But what was more surprising is that Adrian was the one who got to fill in that responsibility. He was now in charge of Sebastian's old job.

Adrian grabbed his phone after finding out and went to go hide in the bathroom. "Hello?" Vincent answered on the second ring.

"That was fast. Aren't you in a meeting or something? I thought I would have to leave a message or five...hundred..."

"Yes, I am in a meeting surrounded by dreary men that need to up their presentation skills and they are currently all staring at me wondering who it is that I'm talking to," Vincent said. "It's my partner, if you're all that interested," he whispered (not so quietly) to the crowd. "Is there a reason for your call because if there isn't I am going to have to go back to work."

"They've given me Sebastian's job."

"Really?"

"Did you have something to do with this?" Adrian frowned.

"Dearest, if they think you can do it then I'm sure you can. With all due respect, you've only been there a short time so no, you would not have been my first choice."

"I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or worse," Adrian admitted. "Well, I'll let you get back to those boring old men," Adrian laughed. "Bye, Mr. Phantomhive, love you.~" He made a disgustingly loud kissing noise in hopes that the crowd would hear and then hung up and stared at himself in the mirror. "Are we sure I can do this?" he asked himself.

 **To:** Adrian Crevan  
 **From:** Vincent Phantomhive  
 **Subject:** Othello's Insistent.   
  
  


Othello keeps sending me emails and text messages to get me to come into his clinic. He also insisted that I bring you along. Did you have anything planned for this evening?   
  
  


Vincent Phantomhive  
Really Tired of Spam

___

Adrian stared at the email on his phone and snickered. "Othello was cute. I suppose I can handle it."

...

"Here," Adrian held out a small black box to Vincent before they went into the clinic.

"What is this?"

"You can't open it until Saturday."

"Why? What's so special about Saturday?" Vincent placed the box in his pocket.

"It's your birthday," Adrian's mouth dropped in shock. "Did you forget your own birthday?"

"I'm more surprised at how you know that..."

"We both have our ways, Mr. Phantomhive," Adrian grinned, opening the door before any further questions were asked.

"Ah! Yes, welcome sluts," Othello grinned from ear to ear and grabbed both of their hands, dragging them into his secluded office.

"Do you greet all of your patients that way?"

"Only the ones I hold near and dear to my heart," Othello made a heart shape with his hands and winked before sitting down in the chair across from the couch designated for patients. It was a standard office type room with the occasional motivational poster and a framed degree or two.

"Vincent," Othello folded his hands over his legs and smiled.

"Othello," Vincent crossed his legs, and arms, and frowned.

Othello picked up a leather notebook resting on the coffee table between the couch and the chair. "I asked Vincent nicely to bring you along in case you had any questions or concerns about your relationship or otherwise."

"'Nicely'," Vincent scoffed.

"Nicely," Othello remained smiling. "Just so you know, we treat these sessions with absolute confidentiality--"

"Wait a second," Adrian turned his head to look at Vincent. "What about the NDA?" Both Othello and Vincent stare at Adrian.

"You made him sign a nondisclosure agreement?" Othello blinked and eyed Vincent carefully. Vincent refused to acknowledge the question and turned his head to stare at the nicely positioned cat motivational poster. "Do you start all your relationships this way? Hm? Vincent?" Othello looked bright and cheery but Adrian could tell he was pissed.

"The contractual ones."

"I understand you're no longer entering into that kind of relationship with Mr. Crevan," his lip twitched as did his eye. "I highly suggest you two discuss this at some point. In any case," Othello turned his attention to Adrian. "An NDA? That must've shocked you."

"Not really. He is kind of the richest man on the planet and then some," Adrian shrugged. "I figured it was just him being paranoid. He does have the press to worry about."

"Hm," Othello placed the notebook down and held his chin, staring at Adrian's eyes deep into his soul. "Vincent, would you please wait in the lobby?"

"What?"

"Would you please wait in the lobby?" Othello repeated. Vincent stared just long enough to be uncomfortable and then he stood up.

"Fine." Vincent made his way to the door, tempted to slam it but ultimately he didn't. Adrian visibly relaxed once he left. He hadn't realized he was so tense.

"Does he intimidate you?" Othello asked, folding his hands on his lap.

"Yes? No? I've never really been in a relationship before so I'm scared I'll disappoint him in some way... A lot has happened recently and I never really thought about it."

"What do you need to think about?"

"What do I have not to think about? I'm scared he is going to leave me again or push me away. I don't know what to do and I definitely don't want to disappoint him."

"Adrian," Othello leaned forward. "You've made more progress in uncovering my patient than I have in the last two years. You have a profound effect on him. Do you see that?"

"I just don't know if I'm enough. What if he tires of me?"

"Do you seek reassurance?" Adrian doesn't know what to say. "Needs can change. Vincent has found himself in a situation extremely out of the norm. His coping mechanisms are... _unique_ and you've forced him to confront some of his demons and rethink how he operates. He feels things for you he hasn't felt for anyone and is scared of harming you when otherwise he would've been pleased with the thought of harming someone."

"Oh."

Othello leaned his arm on his chair and rested his chin on his hand. "Vincent is a very complicated individual. He knows his demons and I'm sure you know some of them as well. But, we are focused on the future, not the past. Trying to get him to work through his obstacles. Obstacles like haphephobia."

"Fear of being touched?"

Othello adjusted his glasses and nodded. "He also has morbid self-abhorrence, parasomnia, and, well, his severe need for control."

"He is a sadist?" Adrian tried to add that to the list but Othello rolled his eyes and visibly cringed. He pressed his mouth into a firm line.

"That's no longer considered a psychiatric term. With issues that stem from the more sexual side, it isn't considered a problem unless it goes against the law or the individual finds themselves that it is a problem. Certainly, sadistic personality disorders are a piece of abnormal psychology but because of more modern definitions and lifestyle choices it's not as simple as just labeling someone a 'sadist.'"

"What?" Adrian found this hard to follow. He also was too distracted by the fluffiness of Othello's hair to focus on the words he was saying.

"As a side effect of Vincent's self-abhorrence, he thinks the worst about himself in any given situation. There is such a thing as sexual sadism but it's not a disease, it's a lifestyle choice. Safe, sane relationships between consenting adults. You're the first lover that hasn't signed his contract and it's thrown him through a loop but that's not a bad thing."

"I actually didn't have a problem with the contract," Adrian admitted, scratching his neck awkwardly.

"Oh?"

"I just have an issue of being a little bitch at times. You understand, don't you?" Adrian cocked his head to the side. "That's the reason you made him leave, right? Forcing the control freak to remember he isn't in control."

Othello lost all reason to be 'professional' and jumped up to sit beside Adrian. He grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes, filled with admiration. "You get it." His face absolutely radiating with joy. "I swear, the only reason I took this job was to watch people get all uncomfortable when I tell them they can't do things. I'm not a saint, just a bitch, but hey if I help some people while doing my hobby then I suppose everything works out in the end."

"I have one more thing to say though," Othello returned to his serious vibe. "Vincent's told me how you view yourself. Why don't you think of yourself as attractive?"

"Well, I mean," Adrian gestured to the door. "Look at Vincent and then look at me," he pointed to himself.

"I see a very aesthetically pleasing successful businessman and his also very aesthetically pleasing boyfriend."

"Aesthetically pleasing?" Adrian furrowed his brows. Why didn't he just say hot or something?

"I'm not attracted to people. I'm more interested in science," Othello explained. "But, damn, I do know when someone is looking fine and you, sweetie, are up there on my list of most pleasing to look at people," Othello crossed his arms and huffed. "So feel a bit more confident, m'kay?" Suddenly Adrian got the feeling Grell would get along with this doctor...and that his brother would get along with Othello as well.

"Now," Othello stood up and stretched, gesturing for Adrian to get up as well. "Let's go tease your boyfriend, shall we?" He pushed Adrian towards the door and opened it. Vincent noticed almost immediately and walked over.

"Well?"

"I think it'll be good if you both come again. I'm sure Adrian will have more questions," Othello beamed.

"Questions?" Vincent frowned. "What kind of questions?"

"That's confidential," he winked and closed the door.

"What kind of questions, Mister Crevan?" Vincent's frown deepened.

"Secret," Adrian placed his finger over his lips. "You'll never know."

Adrian's phone vibrated so he answered it without checking the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dri, I spoke with some guy at Phantomhive's place so I know where I'm delivering them. I should get there between five and six."

"I'm staying with Vincent right now so if you want to stay with us, you can."

"Oh," Ronald is silent for a moment. "This thing with Phantomhive, is it serious?"

"Yes."

"How serious?"

"Serious."

"Is he with you? Is that why you're only answering in single words?"

"Yes, I mean, no?" Adrian wasn't sure how to answer that. "Anyway, if you're free tomorrow you can pick me up from work and we can go do something."

"Sure."

Adrian hung up and stared at Vincent. No response from him? "How is your friend?" and there it is.

"Fine. He's going to pick me up from work and then we'll probably go for a drink or something."

"A drink?" Vincent seethes, remembering the last time.

"I won't get drunk," Adrian frowned.

"Hm," Vincent wasn't so sure.


	18. Chapter 18

"Where are we going?" Adrian asked finally. He didn't feel as if these clothes were properly designed for his body. They were way too tight and far too expensive.

"To celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

"Your promotion," Vincent smiled, guiding him to their table. Food already prepared with wine being poured as they walked over.

"This reminds me of when you were trying to get me to sign," Adrian chuckled at the memory. "Speaking of contracts. Are we going to talk about the NDA like Othello wanted us to?"

"Tear it up," Vincent replied.

"What? Really? You don't think I'll run to make headlines?" Adrian was tempted to turn around. "This could make me famous. I could make a lot of money."

"You don't need to worry about money, you're dating the richest man," Vincent laughed. The two sat down and Vincent grabbed his glass to drink first. "I'm very glad you're wearing that."

"Well, you did pick it out for me," Adrian looked down. He didn't understand why.

"That particular style of pants is very nice."

"Why?"

"Because they use buttons instead of zippers," Vincent smirked. "Very easily undone buttons."

"Are you going to touch me under the tablecloth?" Adrian raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to?"

"Do I want you to?" Adrian unbuttoned a bit of his stifling shirt and tilted his head. He brought a fork up to his mouth and made harsh eye contact while eating, moaning quietly with satisfaction over the flavor...or something else.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Mister Crevan," Vincent held out his glass. Adrian picked his up and the two clinked. Such a weird tradition. Clinking glasses.

"Thank you, Mr. Phantomhive," he said in the most seductive way he could.

Vincent slid his foot out of his shoe (and sock) and placed it on Adrian's crotch. He gasped but tried not to make an excessive amount of noise. "So, you are going to touch me under the table cloth?" he murmured.

"What do you mean?" Vincent smiled innocently. "Are you feeling something under there?" He slid his toe in between the space between a button and carefully undid them one by one. "Perhaps a vent is making it a bit breezy," he slid his toes underneath the waistband of Adrian's underwear and guided it down. Adrian would've hated to admit that being touched by a foot made him hard, but that was the case, because this is fifty shades and the fic author has a peculiar sense of humor.

"I think you're right, it is a bit," Adrian stifled the urge to change his expression, " _breezy_."

"You might need this," Vincent slid a napkin over the table to Adrian. Folded inside of it was a condom. "Unless you'd rather get food on your pants," Vincent casually took another sip of his glass. This must be revenge for the billiard challenge and the playroom situation. Just a courteous reminder that it can be rather embarrassing to walk out of an expensive restaurant with cum on your pants.

Adrian scooted his chair closer to the table and applied the condom. But, only after he grabbed Vincent's foot and pulled it closer to him. He massaged it under the table, because he could, and because he felt like it, Vincent showed no signs of acknowledging his actions.

"Oh, would you look at that?" Adrian mocked surprise. "Asparagus!" He stabbed the stalk with his fork and licked the head of it, giving Vincent a side glance. "We have a lot of memories, with asparagus, don't we?" he stretched his tongue out to lick some of the sauce that was dripping. Vincent ignored him, sort of, because he ran his toe over the head of Adrian's dick to mimic his motion with the asparagus. Poor asparagus. Readers will never look at you the same way again.

"Shit," Adrian muttered as the asparagus fell off of the fork. Great. Just what he needed. The oil from the sauce slid down his chin. Very sexy. Not at all. He grabbed the napkin and tried to wipe his face but Vincent's foot on his dick distracted him. He made a certain noise a bit louder than anyone would've liked but apparently no one heard. He got lucky.

"Are you going to behave?" Vincent finished his food, grinning.

"Absolutely not."

Vincent removed his foot from Adrian to take of his other shoe and sock. He cupped Adrian's dick in his feet and began to move them up and down the shaft of his cock. Would you call this a footjob? Adrian didn't know something like this was even something anyone did but he didn't care all that much, surprisingly, probably because he was too busy gripping the edge of the table and maintaining a straight face.

"Thank you for taking me out to dinner," Adrian said, covering his mouth with his hand to keep anything unnecessary from escaping.

"You're looking a bit pale. Was there something that didn't agree with you in the food?"

"I'm fi~ne," Adrian's voice fluctuated in pitch when he came. Vincent removed his feet and shoved them back into his shoes. No one was going to notice if he was wearing socks or not. Adrian took the napkin and slipped the used condom off of his dick before fixing his pants.

"So," Adrian plopped the napkin down on his plate. "Are we going home for dessert?" he smiled sweetly.


	19. Chapter 19

Adrian is in the bar with Ronald, Grell, and William. They're all smiles and catching up. Ronald only asked about Vincent maybe three or four hundred times, wanting to know how 'serious' serious was. Adrian sighed and checked his phone. Nothing from Vincent. That was unusual. Not even a single email? Text? Maybe he was mad about the whole going out with Ronald thing?

"I should've told him Grell was going to be here too," Adrian muttered, angry at himself for wanting to make Vincent jealous.

"Why the long face?" Ronald asked, suddenly concerned about Adrian.

"I can't contact him..." he replied, staring at the few dozen messages he sent in the last ten minutes. And the past hour or two.

"I'm sure he is fine, sweetie, just business stuff keeping him busy," Grell reached over and grabbed Adrian's hand. William's face when he returned from the bathroom had a different story to tell.

"Adrian," his voice fluctuated slightly.

"Will?" Grell stood up. "What's going on?"

"Vincent's helicopter has gone missing. He was supposed to fly out for a meeting and he...never returned."

"What do you mean he never returned?" Adrian tried not to panic but panic still came.

The TV switched to the news and Adrian heard the coverage. He stared at the screen and witnessed the brilliant flames. Orange with tips of blue. A crash. He doesn't hear the words but he sees the flashing pictures and various camera angles of the fire. Where is Vincent?

" **Vincent Phantomhive has gone missing after crashing his private helicopter. The fire is still blazing and we are unable to tell at this time if Vincent Phantomhive is actually alive. There were eye-witness reports of a parachute sighting and police officers and rescue teams are currently searching the area for a body.** " A picture of Vincent is displayed in the corner of the screen as the report continues and more images of fire are there.

"Vincent?" Adrian's voice cracked and he could barely breathe. "His birthday is tomorrow..." tears fell from his eyes without him realizing it. "I was going to-"

"Adrian, darling," Grell circled around the table and hugged Adrian, pushing his face into her chest. "Let it out, sweetie." Adrian did.

The next few hours were spent in front of a TV inside the apartment Adrian had shared with Grell. Everyone cuddled up on the couch as Adrian's eyes were glued to the screen. Diedrich had called him hourly providing any information he could on the whereabouts of Vincent Phantomhive but nothing was known. As if he was never even there to begin with.

" **Recent reports believe Vincent Phantomhive may have committed suicide as no other people were believed to be on that helicopte-** "

Adrian shut off the TV and awkward silence filled the room. He stood up and started walking.

"Honey?" Grell stood up and grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?" He didn't reply. Instead he shook his arm free and exited the apartment. He didn't know how yet but he was going to make it back to Vincent's home. He couldn't stand the news anymore.

Adrian took out his phone and called Othello. "I didn't think you would call me so soon."

"Othello..." Adrian spoke for the first time in hours. "You said he hated himself but..." Adrian reached up to touch the scar around his neck. He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Adrian. Vincent loves you more than himself he would never leave you like that. Not like that. He's never been happier than when he is with you." Adrian looked at the ground as he walked. "Adrian? Are you still there? Where are you right now? Adrian? Please talk to me." Othello's voice barely reached Adrian's ears. He just kept mindlessly walking hoping one day he'd get to where he wanted to be.

"Adrian?" Diedrich stepped out of the car and stood in front of Adrian. He grabbed his shoulders to get his attention. Adrian didn't register his presence. Diedrich took the phone out of his hands. "Hello?"

"Diedrich?"

"Othello?"

"Oh good, Diedrich I'm glad you're there please keep an eye on him. He isn't in a good state and might start thinking Vincent left him. You've known Vincent a long time I trust you know how to manage this sort of disassociated behavior?"

"Othello...surely you know the nature of how I 'helped' Mr. Phantomhive..."

"I don't care what you do. It's not going to matter if Vincent comes back to find his lifeline dead in his place!" Othello snapped and hung up.

Diedrich guided Adrian to the car and drove him back to Vincent's place. He helped him inside and made him a cup of tea. "I really don't know what the fuck I'm doing," he frowned. Adrian didn't hear him but he noticed the tea and started sobbing.

"Is it Earl Grey?" He sobbed even more, staring into the cup. His tears fell into it. Diedrich sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. Adrian felt his firm chest and groped it. "Why are you so well built?" He sobbed some more. "You're so nice. Are you allowed to be this nice? I'm sorry I don't know you any better."

"I'm sorry I wasn't in the helicopter with him," Diedrich gritted his teeth. "I should've been there instea-"

"No," Adrian shook his head. "He is a stubborn man. It's not your fault."

"It was supposed to be for a business meeting. Just another day. Why did this have to happen?" Diedrich blamed himself some more but Adrian clinged to him.

"We both love Vincent. It hurts to not know what's going on right now."

"What if he really is..." Diedrich couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"I don't know if we'll ever find love again."

"Do you want to try and get some sleep? It's pretty late," Diedrich looked at the clock.

"I don't think I could sleep."

"We could just lay there."

"Yeah, let's do that."

The two climbed onto the couch. Adrian lay on top of Diedrich staring at nothing and Diedrich tried his best to do something soothing. The best he could manage was playing with Adrian's hair. Adrian stared at the fireplace across from them now. There was no fire but his eyes imagined it. The longer he stared the more he remembered the images of the helicopter on the news catching flame.

He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer so he closed them. He fell asleep to the sound of Diedrich's heartbeat pretending it was Vincent's. He had to be alive out there. He had to. He was Vincent Phantomhive. He had a plan for everything and saw everything against him coming from miles away. No way he would die like this. He would die from old age with Adrian in a beach house resort with dozens of pets and maybe an adopted kid or two.

...

"Mister Crevan." The sound of Vincent's voice and a gentle nudge of his hand. Adrian nuzzled his face against it. He opened his eyes slowly to see a very disheveled individual with torn clothes and dirt everywhere.

"Vincent!" He fell off of the couch and onto him, hugging him tightly and refusing to let go. "I thought you were-"

"I'm not," Vincent tried his best not to touch Adrian further or he would get dirty.

Diedrich wearily opened his eyes and barely registered Vincent was there. His body sort of caught on but his brain was still slow on the uptake. He reached out and grabbed Vincent's face, pulling him forward and kissing him. He was just happy that it wasn't a ghost but since his brain wasn't working he couldn't stop himself from doing this.

Instead of getting mad, like he normally would've done, Adrian stared up at the kiss happening above him. Being in the middle of this wasn't a very ideal situation but when it was over, he slid up, grabbed Diedrich's face, and kissed him too. Vincent, too tired for this bullshit, just waited for it to be over.

When Adrian saw Diedrich's eyes fully wake up and his face turn a bit paler, Adrian released him and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "I was taking back my kiss, thank you very much. Now it's like it never happened." Adrian turned around to face Vincent again. Vincent opened his mouth to explain what had happened to him but Adrian couldn't care less.

"Marry me," he cut him off and Vincent tilted his head, blinking rapidly, unable to compute that information.

"Marry me," Adrian repeated. Adrian reached out for the box he'd given Vincent to open on his birthday. He'd found it again in his room earlier and since it was technically Saturday now...he handed it to Vincent.

Vincent opened it to find a note on the top of the box that said 'Will you marry me, please?' and a finely crafted signet ring. Vincent was still computing. Processing. Loading. He picked up the ring and looked at it. This looked too expensive for something Adrian would buy. He placed it on his ring finger but it was too big so he went with his middle finger instead. Fuck you homophobic/biphobic assholes. This somehow seemed more fitting.

"This is a very nice ring."

"I took your company logo and made it more Knights of the Round," Adrian admitted. "But, that wasn't an answer, Mr. Phantomhive," he smirked.

"Yes, I will marry you."


	20. Chapter 20

Vincent gathered a number of people together in a small party to announce the engagement. Everyone was communing together, awkwardly, and talking about meaningless things. Vincent also had to answer numerous questions about the helicopter crash and still hadn't made an official press release notifying the world that, yes, he is alive.

"I can't believe you're getting engaged," Francis cupped Vincent's face in her hands and smiled a warm, caring, and motherly grin.

"I need to collect my $1,000 bet," Othello smirked and elbowed Adrian in the stomach. "Good for you two. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"You bet on this happening?" Adrian gasped.

"I bet on everything. It's a good way to keep office life interesting. My secretary owes me so much money," he cackled.

"Why was I dragged onto a private jet and flown all the way to who knows where?" Adrian's brother, Dr. Franken Stein, crossed his arms and entered the room. Adrian's mouth dropped and he ran towards him. He ran, jumped, and glomped his brother.

"I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Get off of me," he snapped. "I demand an explanation."

"I'm getting married!" Adrian released his brother and smiled.

"You just met the guy, what the hell?" Dr. Stein frowned.

"Is this the brother you said I would like?" Othello pointed.

"Oh, yes, this is my brother," Adrian gestured. "Dr. Franken Stein."

Othello blinked, wondering if he heard that correctly. "Dr. Othello," he introduced himself.

"Is Othello your first or last name?" Adrian found himself asking. He never thought about it before but now he was curious.

"Yes," he grinned, not answering the question.

"Well, I'll leave you two doctors with weird literature-based names converse," Adrian chuckled and left.

"This is so exciting," Grell clapped her hands together and then hugged Adrian. "I hope you know that I'm not going to leave you alone ever. We're going to make this the most fabulous wedding there is."

"Thank you," Adrian smiled.

"I never thought he would ever get married," William admitted. "But I'm glad you're able to make him happy. He deserves to be happy."

"So, does this mean you're going to be Mr. Adrian Phantomhive, or is he going to be Mr. Vincent Crevan?" Ronald lightly punched Adrian in the arm and snickered. "Maybe you've got a hyphenated situation going on?"

"I'm pretty sure we're going to keep our names the same. But I haven't actually thought about that," Adrian realized changing his last name to 'Phantomhive' sounded really bad. Vincent Crevan sounded even worse. Maybe they'd find an entirely new last name to change their names to. But, Vincent already had a lot out there under 'Phantomhive' as the head of his company. It would be too much work.

"Have you thought at all about what you want this to look like?" Grell frowned. "Do you even know if you want to wow everyone by wearing a dress because I know you can pull it off." Adrian's mind wandered back to the ball.

"Y-yeah," he said. "That would definitely make this a wedding to talk about if I wore a dress."

"I mean, Vincent could wear a dress too but he is not allowed to wear anything other than black or blue. It's the law," Grell formed an X with her arms. "Good thing we both know a photographer so you can get a cheaper rate," Grell eyed Ronald.

"Uhm, I don't really take those types of photos?" Ronald held up his hands and took a step back. Grell just got more and more determined to get a 'yes' out of him.

Madame Red. Someone Adrian hadn't thought about in days walked into the room wearing a red-carpet-worthy dress. "Shit," Grell muttered. "I have to step up my game." Madame Red waved Diedrich over and whispered something to him. The two glanced at each other awkwardly and then she wandered over to Adrian.

"Hello, darling," she smiled, grabbing Adrian's arm to squeeze it slightly. "I heard about your engagement from Diedrich."

"Are you cheating on me?" Grell gasped, covering her heart. "I thought I was your only red-headed beauty of a friend!"

"We have a mutual acquaintance," Madame Red clarified. "I wouldn't call us friends, exactly." Adrian noticed her eyes grow cold for a moment. "This engagement was very surprising information."

"Surprising how?" Adrian frowned.

"I can't believe you're getting married so soon. Do you think that's wise?" she was playing at being the voice of reason but Adrian didn't approve.

"That's not really any of your business, is it?"

"Not any of my business?" she raised an eyebrow slightly. "I've known Vincent much longer than you have," she spoke in a low and quiet voice so no one would look their way.

"So because you've known him and watched him from the shadows all of these years you think you can somehow determine who is the best partner for him? That's his decision," Adrian snapped. "Sometimes you can know people for an extended amount of time and not know a single thing about them. Sometimes you can know people for three minutes and feel as if you've known them forever. I don't care what you think, Madame Red, I'm marrying Vincent fucking Phantomhive," Adrian grabbed the glass out of William's hand and flung it at Madame Red before handing it back and storming off.

He wandered into Vincent's room and sat on his bed, holding his head in his hands for making a scene (and a fool of himself) in front of all those people. Vincent entered the room and sat beside him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just really embarrassed. I shouldn't have made a scene. I could've just walked away..." Adrian didn't know how to explain who Madame Red was. Vincent wasn't supposed to remember her.

"She's just very protective of me, with good reason I suppose," Vincent walked over to a filing cabinet and pulled out a folder. He returned to the bed and gave it to Adrian.

"I thought you didn't remember her?" he said, flipping through it.

"I don't," Vincent replied. "But I did a background check on her after she showed up on my doorstep. I know enough to know her motivations."

"Ah, yes, Vincent Phantomhive, the one who knows all things," Adrian chuckled. "Are you going to talk to her about it? About how she knows you?"

"No," Vincent smirked. "I would rather she continue making a fool of herself until she gets the guts to talk to me."

"How evil," Adrian placed the folder behind him to hug Vincent around his neck.

"Did you expect anything else?"

"Of course not. I like the big bad Mr. Phantomhive. It's kind of why I'm marrying him."

"Is that the only reason?"

"No, I like the money too," Adrian snorted. "Obviously."

"We aim to please, Mister Crevan," Vincent reached into his pocket to pull out a black box. Adrian released Vincent for a moment to open it. A nice silver ring with a beautiful blue jewel. "Will you marry me?"

"I figured me asking the question was enough of an answer for you but this is fine too," Adrian chuckled and put on the ring.

"I'd already gotten the ring, I wasn't expecting you to ask me first."

"Oh, there it is, the shock makes so much more sense now."

"To getting married," Vincent grabbed Adrian's hand and intertwined their fingers so the rings would show up side by side.

"To getting married," Adrian repeated.

~~~

He was currently sitting in a car on the side of the road, covered in mud, his ribs still hurting from the impact with the ground. "Fucking hell!" He slammed his hand down against the driver's wheel. "Is that bitch immortal?!" his glowing red eyes revealing the rage within his soul. He hardly recognized himself in the mirror. "I didn't even do anything to that bastard!"

"Well," he corrected himself and leaned his head against the window. "I did sabotage his helicopter just now but he deserved it. That fucking asshole is going to pay," he snarled. "Threatening to ruin my career. Who the hell does he think he is? Vincent fucking Phantomhive thinking he is so damn special."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Going to kill who?"

The car door opened and a flash of blue. Sitting in the passenger's seat was none other than a small male. His lips curved upward in a hideous smirk. "Because it looks to me like you just failed by a longshot, Mister Michaelis."

Instinct alone forced the red-eyed monster to lunge forward and clutch the male's throat. "You-!" he growled.

"Mister Michaelis," his eyes grinned as he brought his frail hands to the ones wrapped around his neck. "What do you say we make a deal?"

He blinked and looked a bit closer at the male sitting there. It wasn't Vincent Phantomhive but rather someone who held similar qualities. He was smaller, younger? No, that wasn't quite right.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he pulled the hands around his throat away and sat up, placing his own hand to his chest and cocking his head to the side. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive and I would like to help you in your plot for revenge, Mister Michaelis."

"Help me?" Sebastian scoffed. "You?"

"Yes," he held out his hand to point to Sebastian. "Become my bitch."

"Excuse me?" he gritted his teeth and snarled.

"Oops, apologies," Ciel smirked and let out a laugh. "I meant dog."

"Why should I help you?" Sebastian crossed his arms. "You look just like the asshole I'm trying to kill."

"Tsk, tsk, Mister Michaelis," Ciel shook his finger and pressed it to Sebastian's lips. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and played back the recorded words. "You shouldn't confess your secrets to strangers."

"I could kill you right now and throw your body in the woods."

"Quite confident, are we?" Ciel chuckled and lurched forward opening the door behind Sebastian as the two fell out onto the road. Headlights and a car moving at a high speed. Sebastian was already injured and struggled against the smaller human.

"You're insane!"

"Will you agree to team up with me?" a crazy gleam in Ciel's eyes made it impossible to refuse. He was fully intent on killing them both there.

"Fine! Asshole, just get the fuck off of my ribs!" Sebastian winced and Ciel stood up, pulling Sebastian to his feet from his shirt collar just as the car whooshed by.

"You're a fucking madman," Sebastian leaned up against the car, trying to figure out what the fuck just happened.

"Oh, you haven't seen madness yet, Mister Michaelis," Ciel beamed. "Not yet."


End file.
